Together Forever
by trockstar
Summary: This is my first Vampire Diaries Fan fiction, but here goes. I have written fan fiction before such as: Boys over Flowers – Can't get over you, Now That I Have You. I started this fanfic at the end of season 2: Jenna and John have died from Klaus. So everything from season 1 has happened and season 2. Damon has been bitten Tyler and dying. I do not own Vampire Diaries
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Diaries

This is my first Vampire Diaries Fan fiction, but here goes. I have written fan fiction before such as: Boys over Flowers – Can't get over you, Now That I Have You. I started this fanfic at the end of season 2: Jenna and John have died from Klaus. So everything from season 1 has happened and season 2. Damon has been bitten Tyler and dying. **I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 1:

Elena had returned home from the funeral, she had been feeling a little tired she knew that so much had happened between her losing her Aunt Jenna and John she had been feeling really depressed. As soon as she go home she ran upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door as Stefan stood at the bottom of the stairs and with lighting Vampire speed he shot upstairs to the door. Elena turned on the water and breathed in very hard as she stared in the mirror. Just as she was about to turn off the water to exit she felt it come up. Elena threw herself to the toilet and began to upchuck all of her food in her stomach. Stefan hearing her began to knock at the door saying "Elena, Elena! Are you okay?" She looked up and saw the door handle jiggling and wiped her mouth saying "I'm fine Stefan! I'll be out." Flushing the toilet she stood up and looked in bathroom for mouthwash, finding it she flushed it around and spit it out into the sink. She immediately opened the door and saw Stefan standing there looking worried. He hugged her immediately saying "Hey! Are you okay?" As she held on to him she was feeling sad and a bit sick but wasn't sure why.

Stefan had gone home to gather some things to stay over at Elena's so that he could help her through this really sad time. Elena had started to get undress, she looked around her room seeing all of her pictures and touched them thinking of all the people she has lost. She stopped at the picture of her and Stefan and smiled saying "Don't ever leave me Stefan." She placed the framed picture back on the dresser and finished undressing from the funeral. She walked into her bathroom looking for her makeup remover to take it off and pushed her box of tampons on the floor. They spread out on the floor and she dropped down to pick them up. She saw how many there were and wondered why there were so many. She began to think to herself and wonder how long it had been since "Aunt Flow came to town." She left the tampons on the floor and ran into her room and plopped on her bed Indian style as she looked through her phone she brought her app for her period. Elena was positive that she wasn't pregnant because Stefan had informed her vampires could no procreate. Looking at her calendar she wondered how she could have forgot about her period until now, but with all this Klaus business floating around she could understand it now. The app appeared showing her that her period was past due by two months and she was shocked. Elena just shook her head saying "can't be." She threw the phone to the bed and rushed to where her Aunt Jenna used to sleep. In her panic Elena didn't even realize she was entering her dead parents/aunt's bedroom. She went into her bathroom and began tossing thing on to the floor. She was saying to herself over and over again "I know you Jenna, come on, and come on" She stopped and looked down for a moment and thought in her head. She then dropped down and looked under he bathroom cabinet pushing through everything until finally she found it: First Response Pregnancy Test. Picking it up she breathed in and thought to herself "it's not possible, it's not possible." Walking out toward the bedroom it finally hit that she was in their room. She looked around and started running her hand on the bed and looking through he books Jenna had. She began to cry again and just as she was breaking down she felt something on her back helping her up. Turning in to the shoulder she saw seeing the face she was a little startled to see Damon. He helped her back to her room comforting her saying "shhhh, calm down, shhh, you shouldn't be pushing yourself like that."

Elena sat down on her bed trying to push her tears back in and wiping them away while Damon at vampire speed went to get her some water. She wiped her tears and noticed the pregnancy test in her hands so she tucked it under the bed cover before Damon came back. Damon arrived back just as Elena had hidden the test. He gave her the water and watched her drink it down. Damon asked her "Are you okay?" Elena shook her head yes and wiped the last tears from her face and asked him "what are you doing here Damon?" He folded his arm and walked around saying "I want to apologize", Elena with her disapproving look. Damon crouched down and touches her hands saying "please, Elena I know feeding you my blood was wrong." Elena looks at him strongly saying "Yes, you were." Damon breathes in and looks her in the eyes "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but, I need it!" Elena pulled her hands back and said "And I'm gonna need some time, maybe a lot of time." With the hurt look in his face Damon, began to rise to his feet and he slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, he backed away nodding and stood to his feet saying "sure, take all the time you need" And like that he was gone.

Elena was left alone she felt in her heart that she forgiving Damon was for the best and one day she would but not today, she was to sad and confused to worry about it. She reached over and pulled the test from her bed cover and opened it. She held it in her hands and said "just pee on the stick, vampires can't procreate." Rising to her feet she walked to the bathroom and closed he door. It didn't take long the water Damon had given her did the trick. As she washed her hands and stared at the test on the sink, she thought she would see her life flash before her eyes but when your dating a vampire you live in the now and not he future so she had never wondered what a baby would be like with Stefan. Picking up the test she walked back to her bed and sat down breathing in and out she flipped the test over to see the two pink lines. Her eyes went big and Elena almost lost her breath, thinking she saw wrong she blinked over and over, holding one hand over mouth she just stared at it for a while. Not knowing what to do she called Stefan and he answered. Stefan picked up as he was exiting his room, with his bag over his shoulder saying "hey, you okay? I'm on my way back over now." Elena breathed in and answered "okay! Good, I just get a little worried." He began to walk downstairs and stopped on the stairs saying "Elena I know your hurting but I promise I will always love you and when I get there we can talk more about how to keep you and Jeremy safe, yeah!" Elena shook her head holding her pregnancy test saying "thank you Stefan, I love you too." Just as Stefan hung up he saw Damon standing in the center of their front room in the sun without his ring letting himself burn. Stefan took off and tackled him to the ground and Damon angrily says "get off of me" Stefan again with vampire speed pushes him to the wall further away from the sun. Stefan holding him up tells him "your not doing this" as Damon smart mouths him back "Jus t did." They wrestle and Stefan tosses him back on the wall as Damon informs him "You know what happened to Rose", Stefan showing his persistence saying "I don't care." With that Stefan takes a already weak Damon and throws him in the locked room down stairs, locks the door and announces "your not dying today". Damon is weak and protest saying "so what's the plan superman."

Stefan: I'm gonna find a way out of this

Damon: Oh sure some Miracle cure, good luck with that

Stefan: Got Bonnie looking for something, anything

Damon: Always the hero Stefan, Just tell me goodbye and get it over with (Damon begins to cough up blood)

Stefan: Lie still and conserve your strength. (With that Stefan leaves)


	2. Chapter 2

Vampire Diaries

This is my first Vampire Diaries Fan fiction, but here goes. I have written fan fiction before such as: Boys over Flowers – Can't get over you, Now That I Have You. I started this fanfic at the end of season 2: Jenna and John have died from Klaus. So everything from season 1 has happened and season 2. Damon has been bitten Tyler and dying. **I do not own Vampire Diaries**

Chapter 2:

Stefan got on his phone and called Bonnie asking her to meet him at the Witch's burned site house. He forgot about Elena for a second but quickly remembered as he texted her: Will be there soon, have to take care of something first. He walked outside and tossed his bag in his Porsche and drove off. As he drove o the old house he received a text message back from Elena: Is everything okay? Please hurry!

He pulled up as far as he car could go and got out starting to walk up; arriving at the door he could hear Bonnie on the phone with Jeremy, telling him she would be there soon. Bonnie hung up and turned around. She screamed "amah, oh my god Stefan! You scared me" He held her arms saying "hey , hey it's okay", as he put his hand in his jacket saying "I know this old place can be a bit creepy, thanks for meeting me." Bonnie crouched down lighting a candle and looked Stefan in the face:

Bonnie: I'm not sure this is going to work

Stefan: But you've done a sayonse before right! Contacted Emily Bennett, maybe one of the witches may know how to help Damon.

Bonnie: (standing) let's jus hope they want to. (She begins to chant, and all the candles in the room lit up)

Stefan: (watches her awaiting an answer) Bonnie!

Bonnie: (Opens her eyes) Emily! Why have you come here Stefan?

Stefan: I need your help! I need to know if there's a spell to heal a werewolf bite

Bonnie: No, Nature ensures the balance to everything

Stefan: Is that true, or are you just saying no because it's Damon

Bonnie: Perhaps it is his time to die

Stefan: No that's not balance, that's punishment

Bonnie: I will not give you what you want

Stefan: So you're saying there is answer to give. Please, if you know something just tell me! Help me save my brother!

Bonnie: (she begins screaming) aaaaah! The spirits don't want us here they think I'm abusing their power.

Stefan: Bonnie! I think there's an answer they just don't wanna tell me.

Bonnie: I think I heard them say a name! KLAUS!

Elena had grown worried for Stefan and to take her mind out of that mode she decided to take Jeremy to the town showing of Gone with the Wind. As they sat in the middle of the grass eating lunch they seemed happy for a while. She was happy to see Jeremy pushing through the day with smile on his face. At a young age her brother had lost so much and still she had to be the constant in his life. As she picked at food afraid of getting sick she smiled slightly thinking of if she really was having Stefan's baby that would mean Jeremy would have an extended family and never be alone, and that made her smile. Just as she was rubbing her stomach and smiling she looked up and saw Stefan's smiling face walking toward her. Elena was so excited to see him, she was always excited to see him but now it was like she never wanted him to leave her sight because she was afraid now more than ever of people dying and never coming back. Stefan walked up and said "hey" Elena smiled at him saying "hey, look who couldn't resist an epic romance." Stefan looking at Elena squatted down and placed out his hand requesting "can come take a walk with me." Elena knew that look on his face and was a bit worried because this meant there was supernatural business going on. As they walked hand in hand across the grass, Elena worried how she was gonna bring up what might or might not be a pregnancy.

Elena: Your breaking the rules you know, movie night is supposed to be a distraction, tomorrow we can return to our regularly scheduled drama

Stefan: Yea I wish this could wait but it can't. Listen, ah the other night Damon was helping Tyler and something happened. Tyler was starting to transform and Damon was bitten.

Elena: What! (With a shocked look on her face) Is he going to?

Stefan: Yea!

Elena: Oh My God! He came to house this morning and tried to apologize, I practically slammed the door in his face.

Stefan: He told me not to tell you but I figured if you wanted to talk to him it be best not wait.

Elena: Stefan!

Stefan: It's not over there might be a cure but, I have to find Klaus to get it.

Elena: No! He's gonna kill you!

Stefan: No! He had a chance to kill me but he didn't. Whatever Damon's done, whatever has led him here. Because I 'm the one that made him become a Vampire in the first place. If there's a chance for a cure I owe it to him to find it.

Elena is as scared more than ever, the man she deeply loves is losing someone dear to him and more than that he jus might die trying to save him. She pulled him close and hugged him tight. Stefan advises Elena once more "go talk to him tell him that there's still hope. " She nods and they break their hug as Stefan looks her in her eyes saying "I'm gonna try my hardest to make everything okay! To keep you safe, Jeremy safe, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Bonnie and Damon safe! I promise, I love you!" Elena looks into his eyes and decides that with all that's going on she will find out for sure and then they can have this talk. Stefan left to find Klaus but not before kissing her passionately sending a warm tingling touch throughout her body. Kisses from Stefan were always good, but lately it was like she could feel them in all the way to the core of her body. Elena walked back to her blanket spot to find Bonnie sitting with Jeremy kissing and hugging. As Elena sat down she began to smile so that she didn't let Jeremy know of any worries. She and Bonnie both reached for a grape and Bonnie touched her hand, it gave her a premonition and her mouth dropped open saying "Elena"! Elena looked at her and was in wonder of just what she saw…

Bonnie looked toward Jeremy and said "hey babe can you go get me a cola" he looked at the both of them and said "if you wanna talk girl talk, I get it! It will teach me date my sisters best friend" he stood up and walked away. Elena laughed and looked at Bonnie who was giving her the crooked eye. Bonnie grabbed her hand and closed her eyes saying "no, no, no it's not possible." Elena looked at her and said "Bonnie what it is" Bonnie looked her in the eyes and said "Elena your pregnant." Elena looked at Bonnie and got up and walked away from the crowded area. She walked over to the bench and sat down as Bonnie came and sat next to her. Elena looked around for vampires and saw none and started taking:

Elena: I just found out this morning, I took one of Jenna's tests she kept lying around. And it came out positive. But it can't be because vampire's can't make babies and I haven't been with anyone else only Stefan because I love Stefan!

Bonnie: I know Elena, it's Stefan's baby. Does he know?

Elena: No! How can I tell him, he's gonna think I've cheated.

Bonnie: Elena, tell him! He won't think that, Stefan loves you and he knows how much you love him.

Elena: So it's official, I'm pregnant with a vampire's baby! Is it even human? I mean what did you see?

Bonnie: I saw the night you conceived you and Stefan together and it's like I can hear it's heart beating like an ultrasound.

Elena: how is this possible?

Bonnie: I don't know but we will find out. I'm gonna protect you Elena.

Elena: Thank you Bonnie! Speaking of protect, I have to go see Damon. Can you keep Jeremy busy and don't tell him about anything please! I wanna tell him when I know more!

Bonnie: Sure! Elena be careful!

Elena: I will.

Damon is lying in the locked room dreaming of his times with Katherine. He assumes he's back in 1864 but when he sees Elena in his hallucination telling him say no to her, he comes back to reality watching the venom go up his arm. Rick shows up to remind Damon that he does have one friend in the world. Damon is being Damon and wants the world to hate him. He rants about Stefan saying "my brother the do-gooder he's always saving someone, you know that's how he met Elena he saved from drowning. And now he's off trying to save me" as he pours the liquor on the ground. Rick tells him "don't waste alcohol, this is from your private stash" Damon nicely tells Rick "go away", but Rick stays by saying "Damon why can't you let someone show you their here for you that what friends are dammit!" Damon is upset to and with his weak energy he races at the door and chokes Rick with one hand and says "I am my own person everything that has happened has been me, so I die alone", he lets go of a gasping Rick and says "I killed you wife, turned her and I killed you too! I don't deserve forgiveness so leave." Rick places the bottle of blood on the open bars and says "I forgive you Damon" and leaves. Elena arrives at the Salvatore boarding house to be overtaken by the Sherriff and her deputies. They gag her and place in the car and proceed in the house. They find Rick squeezing more blood into a bottle for Damon and question him of his whereabouts. He repeatedly tells them "I wouldn't go in there, I wouldn't go in there." They lock him in another room and look for Damon. As they find Damon in what seems to be an unconscious state, they enter. Damon is able to take out the sheriff with ease in his weak state; he gets free and begins to roam outside. He sees Elena gagged in car and has a hallucination of it being Katherine back in 1864 when they took and he and Stefan tried to save her. Elena begins to wiggle and get his attention. He opens the car and un cuffs her taking out the gag. As he is out of strength and energy. She begins to help him back into the house, Elena enters and starts yelling "RICK, RICK" She sits Damon down on the couch and runs to fine Rick. She sees the sheriff unconscious in the locked room and her deputy's unconscious in the hall. She goes to the other locked door and lets out Rick. He looks at her and says "Elena is you alright? Where's Damon?" Elena responds by saying "he on the couch Rick you gotta help him, he doesn't look good. I'm gonna call Caroline to come deal with her mom." Rick goes up to the front room and sees Damon practically puking blood. He goes over and says "Damon, let me help you come on" he walks Damon upstairs and puts him to bed. Elena comes up shortly after and sees Damon he can barely keep his eyes open. When he sees Elena he begins coughing and says "go away, before I hurt" she looks at him and says "No, Damon I wanna be here." Rick leaves her to take care of Damon wile he keeps watch over the deputies and sheriff until Caroline arrives.

Stefan had gone to the only place he known to begin to look for Klaus, as he entered he saw that Katherine was still alive and boy was she angry. She repeatedly said "how is it I'm still stuck here." Stefan entered the apartment looking around for signs he was being set up but couldn't find any. He lunged at Katherine and she tackled him to the wall saying "Klaus, you've returned." He entered with his dear brother Elijah he looked at him and said "was there ever a doubt that I would." As Klaus entered the apartment he knew exactly why Stefan was there but he le him know immediately that he had an obligation to his own brother first. Klaus's evil smirk turned toward Elijah immediately and stabbed him in the heart. His body started to rot and he dropped to ground Klaus turned back toward Stefan and said "now on to your brother, I believe he has he b of a problem of a werewolf bite." Stefan looking distraught at how Klaus could just dagger his brother without a blink of the eye. Klaus walked over to Katherine and asked her "be a dear and fix us gents a drink. " Faking her compulsion Katherine did just that as she watched their conversation.

Klaus: So why am I supposed to care about the brother that foiled my plans many times over.

Stefan: Because unlike you Klaus I care for my brother, and will do whatever it is possible to save him.

Klaus: That was a loose end that needed tiding and I am keeping my promise by reuniting him with our dearly daggered family.

Stefan: How do you cure a werewolf bite?

Klaus: If I tell you what can you offer me; let's see your girlfriend is dead. Pesky little thing about the sacrifice. Katarina is still here under my compulsion. Elijah well as you can see.

Stefan: Me, you can have me. There was reason you didn't kill me. You want me alive.

Klaus: (gets up and quickly rips the chair leg off and stabs Stefan) your right mate, I do want you alive but not like this.

Stefan: (falls to ground and is coughing extremely hard, he pulls it out and breaths hard) what do you mean like this.

Klaus: (brings over a bag of blood) The Stefan I know was not this compromising gent. I know your other side, the side that loves this. THE RIPPER. (Throws the bag at Stefan) NOW DRINK

Stefan: (pushes it away) no! No! Not until you tell me the cure.

Klaus: Oh Stefan you haven't figured it out, the cure. (He walks over to Katherine and bites her hand)

Katherine: Klaus please don't, I will do anything. (She drops to the ground) Why? I did everything you asked?

Klaus: (kneels down and touches her face saying) I know, I know. (He bites his arm and places it to her mouth as she squirms fighting him) Oh shut up love! Just drink. (Removes his arm and pulls out a handkerchief) Now let's see that pretty little hand. (Lifting Katherine's hand you automatically see the bite clearing up)

Stefan: (looking in awe) how? Why?

Klaus: so many details with those dumb idiot witches that I find it almost hard o know what is the truth (he began to squeeze the blood into a bottle and flashed it at Stefan) but the question is what will you do for your brother?

Stefan: (looked at he bottle and took he bag of blood and drank it because he was drinking blood day by day slowly increasing his intake, one bag would not hurt him) I drink this and my brother gets the cure.

Klaus: more or less, the terms are negotiable. But you have to drink if you want to dare find out.

Stefan saw his only chance to saving his brother slipping away so he decided to drink and as soon as he did. Klaus stayed true to his promise and gave the cure to Katherine compelling her to take the cure straight to Damon. Stefan in the middle of his bag of blood burst out "noo! She won't ", Klaus turns to him saying no worries "I've compelled her, now she probably won't come back but I have other plans for Katerina." Stefan was able to finish the blood and stay in control, but to his surprise Klaus brought three more to counter and said "down you go" Stefan looked at him with sympathy saying "why?" Klaus laughed and patted his should saying "Stefan you've spent years suppressing my good friend the THE RIPPER do you honestly think he will come out that easy, NOW DRINK or I will go over there personally bite Damon AGAIN!" Stefan looked at the bags of blood and knew it was over, once the THE RIPPER reappeared it was no way he could repress him again. He let out one tear and picked up the bag of blood and began to drink.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Stefan drank down the bag after bag, he began to lose control and Klaus stood watch over him like a father watching his son. By the tenth bag Stefan had completely lost control, his eyes were in a wonder and all he could look for was the next bag. When Klaus refused to give him the next bag Stefan got upset, but Klaus told him "I think THE RIPPER deserves a treat of the fresh blood" he took his coat and threw his handkerchief at him telling him "clean up, we can scare off our next meal." They left the apartment together.

Back at the Salvatore boarding house Elena was taking care of Damon. He was lying in his bed sweating as if he had a fever coughing up blood heavily. Elena kept taking the blanket and putting it on top of him even though Damon kept kicking it off. She walked over to the bathroom and wet a washcloth and brought it back wiping the sweat from his face. As Damon drifted in and out he would go between 1864 and present day, which meant Katherine and Elena. In 1864 Damon imagined why he abandoned the confederate war, he remembered seeing Katherine's face the day he came back. As he snuck up behind her and began pouring his feeling out about how he could not stay gone too long from her, he remembered that being his first passionate kiss from her. Elena could see all the pain he was going through and she felt so much for him at that moment. Too watch someone die she never wished that for Damon because it was the only family Stefan had. As Damon came back to she touched his face:

Elena: Damon, stay here. I know your seeing things but stay strong. Be the Damon that has saved my life countless times.

Damon: I'm not a good guy (coughing)

Elena: Yes, you are! You're the guy that helps me and regardless of how much he feels the need to stalk, hunt, kill and pray he doesn't. (Slight laugh) but drinks from blood bags.

Damon: (smiling) that's me a savior.

Elena: (lies down in the bed with Damon, puts her head on his shoulder) As much as I love Stefan, I love you too Damon. You're his brother, his family! Stefan loves you too and that's why he's trying his hardest to find a cure. You just have to hang in there Damon.

Damon: My brother, he's always the fortunate one (with struggle in his voice)

Elena: (sits up and looks him in his face close) Damon, I forgive you! (Crying, she kisses his lips)

Damon's eyes close but he can feel the kiss so greatly that it keeps him tethered to staying alive. As Elena is still holding her kiss on his lips she hears a voice of throat clearing, it's Katherine and she pulls away.

Katherine: I'd ask what you're doing but by the looks of things it seems as if I already know.

Elena: (stands up) where's Stefan?

Katherine: Ooh I'm surprised you remember his name. But then again having bot h brothers is always fun. (Walks over to the bed and gets in rubbing Damon's face) You don't look so good!

Damon: (coughs) BITCH!

Elena: (arms crossed) Where is Stefan?

Katherine: (pulls out the cure in the bottle) let's focus on the task at hand.

Elena: (gasped) is that the cure.

Katherine: (opens the bottle, and gives it to Damon to drink) it isn't orange juice!

Damon drinks down the cure and is shocked to realize its blood. He lays back and Katherine pulls up his arm to show the wolf bite is clearing up. She gets out the bed and walks over to Elena standing in front of her and says:

Katherine: You know you and I are a lot alike.

Elena: I am nothing like you; I would never steal someone's love and manipulate them either.

Katherine: It's funny because you say one thing and do another.

Elena: I love Stefan

Katherine: I do too, but somehow Damon creeps up on you. It's okay to love them both. I did!

Elena: Where's Stefan?

Katherine: He gave himself over to Klaus for the cure. And you're supposed to be dead!

Damon now able to talk and actually stand feeling much better but not fully recovered says "he what? why the hell would he go and do that." Katherine looks at Damon and says "it seems your feeling better, and that my cue. But before I go, Stefan sacrificed everything for you two. But if he had walked in on what I saw he would be regretting it all right now!" And with that Katherine was gone.

Elena looked toward Damon and immediately left, she was pulling out her phone calling Stefan over and over. She was almost in tears walking back and forth saying to herself out loud "come on Stefan, don't do this to me." She walked downstairs into the front room and was still calling, it kept going to voicemail: (Stefan's voice) Hi, you've reached Stefan (he starts laughing) what are you doing! (Laughing) It seems my very beautiful girlfriend has other plans for me so…. (Elena's voice) callback later!

Elena decided to leave a message this time: Stefan where are you? Damon's okay! Katherine came through. You come back now! Please call me when you get this! (With tears still in her eyes). As she hung up she turned to see Damon coming into the room with a glass of blood. She looked up at him and sighed saying "I'm glad you're okay, I'm sure Stefan's gonna call." Damon looked at her and could see what a frantic she was in and he placed the glass down and walked over to her and placed both hands on her shoulders saying "Elena, calm down I'm sure he's fine we will find him. He's my brother he saved so I owe him one." Elena still in tears looks into Damon's eyes "Damon we have to I need him" Damon shaking his head saying "I know", he hugs her close and says "We will find him." Elena hugs back and lets out tears as she weeps saying "we have to Damon, I'm pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It had been three months since Elena had found out she was pregnant and she was now five months. She was beginning to show with her baby bump and could feel all kind of things in her tummy. Although Stefan was still technically missing, she was still having hope. Staying most nights at the boarding house so that in case Stefan called or came back she would be there. Damon had been great; Elena wasn't sure how she could even make it through anything without him. He stuck by her and was there through everything from the night she told him.

****Flashback****

Upon hearing those words Damon pulled away and looked her in the face.

Damon: What are talking about?

Elena: (wipes the tears from her eyes) I think, well I know now that I am.

Damon: (blinking) by who? Because vampire meaning Stefan can't procreate.

Elena: (folds her arms) I know this Damon! But I haven't been with anyone else.

Damon: This can't be its not possible. .

Elena: Damon!

Damon: (touches her shoulder) Elena, this can't be right, whatever this thing is we will fix it.

Elena: (looks in his eyes) I need Stefan! (Hugs him tight)

Damon puts his arms around Elena but in his mind he is thinking two things how can this be and why of people did it have to be her. Once Elena had left Damon was so upset he began to go mad, he walked up to Stefan's room and saw the picture of his brother and Elena where she was wrapped in his arms as they laughed and hugged. He walked over o Stefan's desk and looked down at his journal and flipped it open. He couldn't even read one line, he looked back up and the picture was staring him in his face. He started to go mad and tossed everything off the desk. He flipped the desk over yelling "why? Why? Why her?" He finally calmed down and just leaned against the wall staring at their photo.

****End Flashback****

Elena had woken up in her bed because her baby was moving around hungry probably. Until now she had not really decided on anything for her baby. Keeping it really wasn't in her mind because no one was really sure how human it was. Although today on her birthday was the day she would get o see it on the ultrasound. All this time she was too afraid to find out if this thing inside her belly was really her and Stefan a human child or a half vampire half human baby! She rose from her bed placing both feet on the ground and as she stood she felt a kick, it startled her and she placed her hand on her belly saying "what are you?" Walking over to her mirror she looked at herself and looked down at the picture of her and Stefan and made her face go sad. Stefan had gone with Klaus to save Damon but no one had heard from him since. Elena was trying her hardest to find him; she would look for animal attacks everywhere and had Damon scouring every possible contact. She had hope that Stefan would come back; she needed him to get her through this. She heard a knock on her door and turned toward the door as she saw Alaric come in with two presents. He opened the door and sat the gifts on the dresser and leaned against the wall saying "so the big 18! How does it feel to be an adult now?" Elena looked down at her bump and touched it saying "besides being knocked up with what might or might not be a vampire or something else. Plus my boyfriend/baby daddy has been missing for three months, being an adult might be a little easier than I thought" as she laughed and sat on her bed. Alaric was looking at her with a little sympathy knowing how she and Jeremy had lost everyone important to them. He remembered when Damon had told him Elena was pregnant.

Alaric Flashback

Alaric had come to the bar to meet Damon early the next day, Damon had already started drinking and Alaric was shocked to see Damon about three drinks in. Alaric sat down next to him:

Ric: So what's got you all in teasy this time? (Ordering a drink) Bourbon

Damon: (drinking his whiskey) I'll have one of those. You know Ric he gets all the best parts of her, and all I get to do is see her pain and hurt.

Ric: Are we talking about Elena or Katherine!

Damon: Katherine! That bitch! I wouldn't waste another 145 years loving her again.

Ric: So we are talking about Elena, you do know that she's like my daughter.

Damon: step, twice removed! The details are little shaky! (Gulps down the glass of bourbon) My brother the savior, the martyr, he risk his life to save mine and then leave me here to take care of his girlfriend who, who (waving the glass around) happens to be the one person that believes in me, thinks I am worth something good.

Ric: Damon!

Damon: don't worry Ric because my dear brother has made it impossible for me to ever have her. (Drinks down another glass) somehow he was able to make a baby with the only girl in world that makes me feel human.

Ric: (chokes on his drink) what? What? (Puts down the glass) Damon, what do you mean make a baby? Who's baby? Baby how?

Damon: (sips on his drink) Surprise, it's (sips again) well we don't exactly know what it is or how it is possible but yea all I know is it's not me!

Ric: (rubbing his head) bring another bottle. Is she okay? I mean she looks okay but we can't just leave her this way.

Damon: (looks over at Ric) we're gonna do exactly as what she wants. If she wants to keep whatever is growing inside her, we're gonna be there (waving his glass in the air).

Ric: (putting his hand s through his hair) nothing ever gets easier. So I suppose Stefan is somewhere looking for answers.

Damon: (sips his drink) nope, he's off somewhere playing with Klaus.

Ric: what?

Alaric's Flashback ends

Alaric stood in Elena's room and watched as she opened the gifts. Her firs gift she opened was a long box and heavy. Alaric watched her as she opened it with excitement; inside was new air book Apple laptop. Elena looked at him with big eyes saying "Ric! This is too expensive, I can't take this!" He looked at her and said "well I kinda didn't I mean I went with Jenna o pick it out but, it was Jenna's gift she bought for you three months ago." Elena looked at him and tears began to stream down. Alaric was shocked and all he could do was apologize saying over and over "I'm sorry". She breathed in heavy and announced "these damn hormones, or at least that's what I hope" as she laughed lightly. Alaric smiled and lifted the other gift and gave it to Elena saying "this is from me." Elena looked at him and told him "Ric you didn't have to. You being here is enough." She opened the next gift which was medium sized to find a box with a baby outfit. Alaric started to talk saying "I know you don't know if it's human or vampire or whatever but I figure chances are that it's gonna be a baby and my money is on a boy so I picked up this, because I noticed you haven't gotten anything for it." Elena touched the box and looked at the light blue onesie with bib, baby booties, and hat. She let out more tears and Alaric reached over and hugged her saying "it's gonna be okay, today is gonna be a good day."

After an emotional morning Elena managed to get dressed and walked down to the kitchen where her brother stood in the kitchen. Jeremy had not been to accepting of her pregnancy and urged Elena to get an abortion and when she reached her fourth month, he decided to completely stop talking to her. Although he was angry with his sister and tried to stay away from her he still lived with her and he knew how big today was for her because of Bonnie. Elena walked into the kitchen and saw Jeremy sanding there she smiled at him and he turned away. As she stood at the counter making a bowl of cereal she turned around and spoke to him:

Elena: Jer, please talk to me, I mean he least you could do is wish me a happy birthday!

Jeremy: How can I wish you a happy birthday when because of whatever that thing is growing inside you, you might not have another one.

Elena: Jer, It's not like that!

Jeremy: (angry turning toward her) really because no one knows exactly what that thing is.

Elena: Well we're gonna find out today! Do you wanna come?

Jeremy: (grabbing his bag) no, Elena I don't wanna come. (He walked to the door passing Damon on the way out.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Somewhere off in a bar Stefan had become a slave o blood, it ruled him and he followed Klaus around doing his bidding. He still knew in his heart he loved Elena and he had to keep him far away from Mystic Falls away from her. Sitting on a stool at a bar having a drink from a girl's wrist while Klaus watched from a near. He lifted his head and looked into the girl's eyes compelling her "offer my friend a bite." She turned around to Klaus and raised her wrist to him. He looked a Stefan and said "thanks mate but, I rather drink from my own straw" and he turned the girl head to the side biting into her neck. As the dark blood started to gush and run down her chest but under compulsion she didn't move once she just stood quietly as the blood was drained from her. Stefan took a shot and turned his head to the side as he watched Klaus he was getting antsy and decided to grab a fresh drink, he walked to a table of girls and said "ladies I was watching you all from the far and seems like you are partying hard, you guys wanna move this party back to my hotel" but just as they were about to answer Klaus came up next to Stefan announcing "leave them" Stefan bent over their table looks up at him and says "why? I'm still hungry" Klaus slaps his shoulder and tells him "because our quest has just walked in the door." He had been at the bar everyday from open to close and Stefan figured Klaus was waiting for something but asking was not his purpose. He turned his head and saw very thin man with shaggy hair, as he entered into the bar he seemed to be a very welcomed person and everyone knew his name saying "hi hank, hi" Stefan stood to his feet and asked "that! That's what you dragged me all he way to Alabama for?" Klaus nodded his head and said "relax Stef, you've yet to see his true self." They walk to the bar where Hank is sitting and each take a seat on the sides of him. Hank turns his head left and right and makes a comment "I don't want no trouble, had I have known this here was a vamp bar I would have never stopped." Klaus tells the bartender "excuse me I'm a little old fashion, I believe if you're gonna drink then you go…. How you say old school" and he tells the bartender "bourbon." The bartender pours the drinks and they all take one. Stefan is very interested into what Klaus wants with the man. Klaus asks him " so Hank where exactly is your pack?" Stefan was a bit surprised because werewolves aren't this scrawny. Hank looked dead into Klaus's face and said with the most serious voice "go to hell vampire shit" he threw back his shot and walked off into the rest of the bar to talk to other people. Stefan smiled as he chucked down his shot saying "I guess not everyone likes that original vampire charm" Klaus immediately snapped at him "shut up Stef."

In Mystic Falls Damon was in his bedroom looking a map of all the supposedly animal attacks surrounding Mystic Falls. He looked at the map and said "brother, brother, bother you're still as careful as usual, which means you haven't flipped the switch." Alaric walked in his room carrying a cross bow:

Ric: Should we really be looking for Stefan, I mean today is the day Elena's gonna see what is exactly in there.

Damon: We know what's in there. It's a baby but rather it's all human or half vampire is the question.

Ric: I think we all have forgotten the fact that Elena is an 18 year old girl that got knocked up by her boyfriend so when I say what's in there I mean boy or girl.

Damon: No! Ric it seems you have forgotten that Klaus is still out there and he thinks Elena is dead, and he finds out that she's alive and well now she jus might be bearing another little doppelganger possibility, it could be opportunity for another sacrifice or who knows what.

Ric: but isn't this why Stefan went with him to save everyone, lure them away from here.

Damon: my brother the hero. But doesn't mean it will work forever. (Just then his phone began to ring and he looks at it and lets it ring) let's go get Elena her birthday gift.

Elena was sitting the doctor's office with Bonnie and Caroline, Elena had just hung up her phone and she looked a Bonnie saying "this is so frustrating! I gave Damon a new location of where Stefan could be yesterday and he's probably gone off on his own to find him." Bonnie took her phone and held her hand saying "Elena, we're in a doctor's off about to find out about your baby, focusing on that." Caroline was nodding she agreed but she too was missing her big brother like Stefan. They both took one of Elena's hands and smiled at her. Just then the nurse came out and called Elena into a room, they all walked back with her. Sitting on the table nervous, Elena was quite unsure what to expect she hadn't thought much about this baby inside of her over the last three months, all of her focus had been toward finding Stefan. She knew that if she could at least find Stefan they could decide what to do together. Just then the doctor came in:

Doctor: Ms. Gilbert!

Elena: That's me.

Doctor: Hi, I'm Dr. Karpool. I'm gonna be your obstetrician. Judging your records I'm a little worried that you're just now seeking medical care. Are you religious or planning a home birth.

Elena: Ahh! No! I just.

Caroline: (looked the doctor in the eyes compelling him) keep the questions to minimum.

Doctor: (snaps back) okay so can you lie back and lift your shirt please.

Elena: (lies back and Bonnie helps her lift up her shirt) Here we go.

Doctor: (pushes on her belly) Well you baby seems to developing nice the size is good.

Elena: (breathing hard) yea I just started getting seriously fat.

Doctor: (takes out the goo for her stomach and squirts it on) it's a little cold.

Elena: (Shutters, taking a really deep breath) I'm so nervous!

*Caroline squeezes her hand and looks in her eyes**

The doctor takes the ultrasound wand and places it on her belly moving the goo around, as soon as the wand hits her stomach they begin to hear a heartbeat. The doctor announces "beautiful heartbeat it's perfect." He continues to move around and shows Elena the baby saying:

Doctor: here's its head, and feet, its hands. (Elena, Bonnie, Caroline are staring at the monitor in awe.)

Elena: (seeing something funny on the screen as maybe the baby was eating her insides she gasped ) oh my! What's that is it?

Doctor: (began to laugh and froze the picture) ha ha ha! Seems your little guy here is a thumb sucker. He's just sucking his thumb. Baby's do that in the womb too.

Elena: (looking amazed but shocked at the same time) HE!

Caroline: doctor did you just

Bonnie: It's a HE.

Doctor: I apologize did you want to know the sex.

Elena: It's fine, it's a boy! Wow!

The doctors takes the wand off Elena's stomach and cleans the goo off. He tells the "well your little guys seems to be happy and very healthy. I will go get you ultrasound video and pictures also a list of do's and don'ts for you." He left the room and Caroline immediately hugged Elena saying "wow Elena your having a mini Salvatore." Bonnie wasn't so convinced because she had in her mind that maybe this baby was more like his father than let on. She walked around in front of Elena and touched her stomach. Closing her eyes and concentrating, Caroline asks "Bonnie what are you doing?" Bonnie with her eyes closed said out loud "I'm trying to see if the baby is human or vampire, because without knowing what the baby is, I couldn't visualize it. But now I might be able to see its future or a glimpse." She went back to concentrating and started to chant "tuaro, nega sinne sar, tuaro nega sine sar, tuaro nega sinne sar" She gasped and in Bonnie's vision she saw a baby he was beautiful: with Stefan's green eyes, and Elena's tulip like nose, a smile that could be both his parents. He was being held by Jeremy who looked oh so happy to have him in his arms with Damon watching from a close. Her vision changed and the little baby was a little older with blonde hair and stronger features of his parents. He was standing in his crib looking at the picture of his parents from Stefan's room. She could see the baby change into a now about four years old and he still looked like his parents, Damon had just finished dressing him and picked him up taking him downstairs to his uncle Jeremy who the boy ran to. Jeremy scooped him up and said something but Bonnie could barely hear, maybe a name. Her vision began to crumble and she was back in the doctor's office. She looked at Elena and began to smile nodding her head saying "he's human, he's gonna grow and be a normal child." Elena touched her stomach and laughed saying "wow how is all this possible, I'm having a little boy." They all hugged, but as Bonnie hugged them she realized in her vision she never once saw Elena, or Stefan. The baby was always being taken of by his two uncles and the way the picture sat in his room meant that somehow or another Elena and Stefan would not survive to see him grow up.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For Everyone reading this story thank you so much! I am a Vampire Diaries Fanatic, team Stelena all the way! And to see them breakup this past week was devastating to me so I am more than thrilled to write a Stelena Fanfic. I appreciate all the positive comments, they have been inspiring and I check them often. Sorry it takes so long for the updates but some nights I'm dead tired. But keep reading I promise it will only get better.

Traveling on the road Damon and Alaric had been travelling for two days and boy were they both getting a little paranoid with each other. Alaric had checked in with Elena to find out the good news about her baby boy. Damon didn't seem too thrilled, he just smirked and said "daddy Stefan will be thrilled."

In Alabama, Klaus was so upset with the werewolf Hank he decided to stick around until a full moon and wait for him to divulge his pack then. So every night he and Stefan would wait at the bar for Hank. When Hank would show up he would raise his glass and laugh but ignore the two. This particular day was the night of the full moon and Klaus already knew that Hank would not show up at the bar so he and Stefan went to his home. Waiting outside his home early in the day, Klaus turned to Stefan and says:

Klaus: So tonight is the full moon.

Stefan: what makes you think Hank hasn't already taken off.

Klaus: Oh I'm sure he has, but these two lovely girls here, probably can tell us where.

Just the a blonde headed girl came out wearing very short shorts, a tank top and cowboy boots. Immediately Klaus called out to her saying "Rachel, hey there love!" She ran to him hugging him saying "I missed you Nicholas." Holding on to her he looked at Stefan saying "Stefan meet Rachel, Rachel this is my good friend Stefan." She looked at him and quickly said "hi, oh you have to meet my friend Camille, she's gonna love you." She pulled them both toward the house saying "please come in." As they walked toward the house and up to the door , both placing a foot inside the house. Inside the house they met the other friend Camille who looked Hispanic with long brown hair. She was standing in the front room wearing jeans a tank top and no shoes. Stefan looking around the room could feel something was odd. Ever since he had been back on human blood his senses were all so much stronger. As he took two more steps he felt a lingering shadow and fixated his ear to hear its breathing. The girls tried to distract him by saying "ooh Rachel he is cute." As she began to move toward him Stefan with his vampire speed turned and attacked at Hank who was hiding behind in a secret closet. Stefan rammed him to the wall with his veins appearing out his eyes. Klaus grabbed one of the girls and pulled her close with his hand over his head. While the other girl stood with a hand gun pointed a Stefan.

Klaus: no, no ,no, no Rachel love.

Stefan: looks like Hank here had plans of his own.

Klaus: Now Rachel judging by that the events here, I'm guessing there are wooden bullets in that gun but if you want Camille here not to have her neck snapped then I suggest you put the gun down and be a little more nicer to my friend.

Rachel: (pointing at Stefan) let him go.

Hank: shoot him Rach, their gonna kill us regardless. Shoot him their vampires. They don't care.

Rachel: Let my brother go! NOW! (she kept staring at him focused)

All of sudden the gun went off and Stefan was shot in the back, he dropped and Hank was able to run. Klaus broke Camille's neck and rushed at Rachel pulling the gun. Stefan stronger than before popped up much quicker angry, Klaus threw the girl at him and told him "here rejuvenate while I go track down Hank." Just like hat Klaus was gone. Stefan with his feeding face on moved toward her and wasted no time pulling her close and sinking his teeth into her sucking her dry until he blacked out. He regained consciousness to find the girls head ripped off, Stefan looked around wondering what he just did. He picked up the head and pulled the body close putting it back together. As he was fixing the girl back together Klaus came back in nearly choking Hank. Hank was gasping for air and Klaus threw him to the floor saying "dear, dear, Hank you see where your blatant disrespect got you." Hank looked at his sister saying "why, not Rachel she was my only sister." Feeling his hurt and pain Stefan began to digress into his stupor, wallowing in his sympathy for human life. Klaus had to snap him out of it saying "Stefan relax, the bloody girl would have killed you first. its jus survival of he fittest." He grabbed Hank by the neck again and said "now, now come on mates we have some werewolf finding to do." Stefan still on his knees looking at the body he thought in his mind, what would Elena think of this killer Stefan, this RIPPER. He stood to his feet stepping over the body and walked out the house.

Arriving at the only bar in the town, Damon and Alaric went inside to try to find some answers. It was still daytime and the bar was barely opened, walking in Damon surveyed the room. He walked over to the bar and said "two no four shots whiskey." Alaric sat next to him saying "let's be smart here." Damon looked at Alaric and said "trust me no one in this back water town is on vervain, this is gonna be a piece of cake." As the bartender brought the drinks Damon looked him directly in the eyes compelling him and said:

Damon: I'm looking for two men, a younger guy and a douche bag looking asshole have you seen them

Bartender: (in a trance) They came here everyday for a week from open to close.

Damon: what were they looking for

Bartender: They were looking for a local Hank.

Damon: Where does Hank live?

Bartender: Off old Fallon road with his sister and her best friend in their parent's old house.

Damon: Thank you. (he gulped down his last drink)

Alaric being his good natured self paid the bartender who stood blinking not knowing what just happened.

Hank had taken Klaus a little further out into the back wood of Alabama. Stefan carried him out to the woods and they saw about nine people unpacking their things. Excited Klaus immediately announced his arrival saying "hello all, don't be alarm I am your savior." The people saw Hank and all went running toward him upon smelling Stefan they all backed away. Klaus took Hank and picked him up by the throat saying "oooh you will all be my slaves", as bit into his neck and started to drain him dry. He then took is wrist and turned him giving him blood. Just as he was about to let him go, Klaus took and broke his neck saying "welcome brother." Stefan stood watch wondering what he was being witnessed to.

Alaric and Damon finally arrived at Hank's home, Damon got out the car and breathed in the fresh air saying "god I hate the county." They walked up to the door and Alaric rang the bell, Damon looked at Alaric saying "do you honestly think that anyone in this home is alive." Damon immediately opened the door and walked right in. He looked at Alaric with his I told you so face. Walking through out the house Damon stumbled upon the dead girls. The one with the broken neck Damon looked at and said "that's Klaus's handy work." He walked over to the other girl with the head that had been pieced back together and said "now this, this is Stefan's style" and he kicked the head, and it rolled away." Alaric shocked and almost beginning to throw up asks "how in he hell, where's the blood. The bodies looks so fresh." Damon gets up and drags the bodies on top of each other as he walks in the kitchen and turns on the gas stove. He pulled Alaric out the door saying "we gotta go!" They walk outside and Damon pulls out some cigars he found in the house and he passes one to Alaric saying "smoke up, we gotta cover the tracks, and this is the safest way." Alaric still unsure how the bodies ended up that way did as he was told. They began to smoke them and as soon as were good and lit Damon snatched them from him and took both and tossed them inside the kitchen window which immediately had the house going up in flames. They then got in the car and drove, while riding in the car Damon told Alaric,

Damon: Stefan is known as a RIPPER, which is some of the reason he doesn't drink human blood.

Alaric: A RIPPER?

Damon: He gets so taken over by the blood, that when he drinks from the vein he drains the body so much he blacks out and rips the body apart.

Alaric: Not Stefan!

Damon: Did you see that body back there well, that was Stefan, and it's alright coming toward the surface, The RIPPER.

Alaric: We gotta help him before he does it again.

Damon: If he's flipped the switch there's nothing you or I can do to stop it!

In the woods all of the werewolves had been killed by Stefan, and fed Klaus's vampire blood to be turned into his hybrids. Stefan stood back looking surprised. He was a bit nervous to what this meant and how it would go but as long as he did as he was told and kept Klaus away from Mystic Falls he knew that she was safe. As Hank the first hybrid awoke he looked around in fear saying "what happened to me?" Stefan stood over him with his arms crossed saying "your going through the change, so if I were you I would definitely be looking for someone to feed on. " Klaus sat around smiling drinking a beer as he watched his hybrids awaken. He nodded to Stefan as he finished off his beer and said, "my hybrids will be hungry when, how about you go and fetch them up someone to feed on." Stefan looking around bewildered and replies "where in the middle of nowhere?" Klaus turns his head to the side and with sarcasm "well you better use that vampire speed." Stefan blinked and began to walk out into the woods.

Damon and Alaric were driving down the road, Damon noticed a trail that shot off into the deep woods. He remembered there being a campsite off the road that he saw on the map. He turned down the road telling Alaric "I think this is where Hank's wolf pack hangs out." He drove until the road turned nothing, finally Damon stopped the car and realized they had to walk. Getting out of the car Alaric strapped on his pack full of vervein and wolf bane with wooden stakes. They started to walk talking along the way

Damon: Leave it to werewolves to go way out in the woods for this.

Alaric: I can see how werewolves are better than vampires.

Damon: what?

Alaric: Their human, their blood runs through them and they can walk in the sun and lead a normal life.

Damon: No way! Being a vampire is better, anything I want in life it's mine! (thinking about Elena) Well almost anything! Little thing called compulsion it does the trick.

Alaric: but drinking blood is not something that makes you feel disgusted.

Damon: And breaking every bone in my body every month hunting down anything in my path wouldn't be. Ah yea I chose painless, eternal life.

Alaric: Yea never getting any older, ever to settle down create a family.

Damon: Well that's just not true is it. (giving Ric an eye)

Alaric: Oh yea! (looking up he saw someone standing on a cliff looking at them and spoke) STEFAN!

Damon: (still walking) BINGO! But we're sure gonna find out why brother dear was able to do the impossible.

Alaric: No Damon (pointing upward) Stefan!

Damon looked up to see his brother staring down at them and immediately use his vampire strength to jump to the top of the cliff where he was. Stefan standing to the top of the cliff turned around to his brother once he landed behind him.

Damon: Well, well, well! Look who's still alive.

Stefan: What are you doing here Damon?

Damon: Come on brother, you don' t write, you don't call, or text, email.

Stefan: Damon! Enough with all the caring, what do you want?

Damon: Isn't it obvious! To bring you home. So let's go! (grabbing Stefan's arm)

Stefan: (shrugs him off) No! I can't go back, you know that!

Damon: (puts both hands on his shoulders) Yes! You can. We can find a way to keep her safe! Bit trust me Stefan you want, you need to come home for her sake!

Stefan: It has never been more vital for me to stay away now! Don't you get it Damon (looking into his eyes) He is out right now trying to make his hybrids, and as long as he thinks she died then the safer she is. Whatever I have to do to keep him away from her I will.

Damon: And what happens when he finds out she's alive huh? What's gonna happen then? Ahhh I know he's gonna kill you and then come for her. So! His best way to protect her is come back and protect her.

Stefan: I'm not going Damon! So if you wanna stay out here in the woods and fight me to come home do so. But when Klaus finds you here, he's gonna kill you and Alaric So I suggest you leave.

Just as Stefan spoke his name, Klaus appeared he was holding Alaric by the throat saying "my, my, my Stefan I sent you for food and you brought back such poor choices, but he will have to do." Stefan was thinking fast on his feet and so he picked up the stake and staked his brother in the stomach until he fell o the ground, and diappeared to where Klaus was. They took Alaric back to their campsite to where Klaus allowed all nine of his hybrids to feed off him, they didn't drain him but they just got a taste. Alaric was unconscious and Stefan stood watch as the hybrid became like Rabid dogs, their eyes watering with blood and pale setting face and seemed uncontrollable. Klaus began to wonder why his hybrids seem to be dying, he was getting a bit upset. He looked at Alaric and said "his blood must be tainted with vervain maybe, kill them all, their gonna die soon anyways." Stefan helped Klaus kill off the hybrids by taking an axe and chopping off each of their heads. Once they were all killed off, Klaus ordered Stefan to get rid of Alaric's poisonous body. Stefan lifted Alaric's still unconscious body and carried him off to he woods by the stream. Stefan bypassed the stream of noisy water and dug dropped Alaric to ground digging in his pocket taking out his phone and texting Damon: Come to stream to pick up Alaric. As Damon was reading the text he immediately took off toward the stream, Stefan was waiting there with Alaric when Damon finally showed up.

Stefan: Take him and go home. Now!

Damon: What did you do to him?

Stefan: He's fine! Klaus thinks his blood is poison to his hybrid. Now more than ever is it important for me to stay close to Klaus. Because, his hybrids aren't turning and maybe it is the vervain in blood but honestly it's probably because Elena is still alive. So at anytime he finds that out, she will be gone.

Damon: His Hybrids died!

Stefan: Yeah! And if he finds out that Elena's the reason then he's gonna come for her. I promised her I would protect her. And all I can do is keep her alive and me not being there is bad enough. So please go home and protect her. Keep her safe and let her know I'm doing the same here.

As Alaric started to awaken Stefan was gone and Damon was left there and is his mind the whole time he wondered why he never told Stefan of his future son, why he kept that information to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Another month had gone by since Damon and Alaric's attempt to rescue Stefan. Upon returning home Damon was very short on the details of how it all went because he was trying to keep her safe. She had pleaded with him several times to tell her what happened but he would not say, and Alaric was the same way. All Damon told her was Stefan is still alive and by staying with Klaus he's keeping her safe. Elena was getting bigger, when she started back to school it was a bit strange to be walking the halls pregnant. All the questions and stares, most wondering if it was Stefan's and where was he? But Elena kept her head up and walked halls not in pure shame but with pride to be carrying Stefan's child. The upside of things was Jeremy was coming around and being helpful to Elena, on the first day of school when everyone was whispering and staring he stood for his sister and walked her to every class holding her hand. Elena had left the ultrasound pictures and video in his room with a note that said: Can't wait for you to meet your nephew. He watched the video over and over and even did a sketching of the picture, he thought to himself that it might not be so bad to have a nephew.

Caroline and Bonnie had become Elena's rock too, they were trying so hard to keep her mind off finding Stefan because everyday Elena thought of a new place Stefan could be and would bring it u saying "I think he's close?, there's been animal attacks in South Carolina?" But they would remind her over and over that she was indeed pregnant and to go vampire searching was not good for her or that growing boy she was carrying. Caroline and Bonnie had decided to give Elena a surprise baby shower because she hadn't gotten anything for him besides the blue onesie's Alaric had given her. After ditching her at school with Jeremy they went over to Damon's to talk to him about possibly hosting the baby shower at his place.

Damon: Judgey! Vampire Barbie!

Caroline: Don't be an ass Damon!

Bonnie: Let's talk!

Damon: (walking into the house further, turning toward them) So what do I owe this unwanted visit

Caroline: Well you see how bummed Elena is with Stefan being gone. I mean she's all pregnant and big and her impending baby daddy/vampire boyfriend is not here to help which sucks. So we were thinking that we would throw her a baby shower. I mean she's carrying this beautiful little boy (turning toward Bonnie) that Bonnie says is unbelievably cute! and she hasn't done anything for him, I mean he doesn't even have a name.

Bonnie: The least you could do is let us having it here. I mean your brother is the father. (smiling, with a smirk)

Caroline: You wouldn't have to do anything besides show up. I mean this will definitely make her feel a lot better.

Damon: Ok

Caroline: You don't even have to come just let us borrow the house. We promise to clean up after and keep everyone downstairs.

Damon: Hey Barbie, I said okay!

Bonnie: Why?

Damon: I have my reasons (walks over pouring a drink)

Caroline: great (pulls out her phone) I'm gonna have all the supplies delivered here.

Bonnie: Why are you all so willing to be helpful.

Damon: Because, I messed up in Alabama! I could have got Stefan to come home all I had to do was tell him!

Bonnie: Tell him what Damon!

Damon: (knocks back a drink) about the kid! He would have come rushing back with cradles and diapers.

Bonnie: Damon! You never told him, why?

Damon: I really don't know but don't judge me because regardless I was protecting her. If Klaus finds out she's alive! This is best, we still don't know all the answers of this kid.

Bonnie: Well about that!

Damon: Looks like I'm not the only one walking around with secrets! Ooooh! Spill!

Bonnie: When saw the vision of Elena's son, In the vision I could see him when he was an infant, a toddler, and a five year old. And every time he was either with you or Jeremy. Elena and Stefan were no where in the vision expect a picture in his room that he stared at. Damon, I don't know if Elena and Stefan survive this?

Damon: (In shock) what do you mean they want survive this? If the kids the problem then we get rid of it.

Bonnie: Damon, No! He's human. We can't just hurt him he's innocent.

Damon: Innocent huh! But some how his mother's gonna die! (angry) Fine! You wanna play this game okay! However this turns out when we have to pick a life to save I chose Elena, I will always chose Elena! So you better use every little witchy spell you have to stop me because, If this starts to go south. Elena will be alive in the end.

Just then Caroline came back in and she was seeing the mood changer in the room and said "no, no, no, no, you already said yes Damon. You can't change your mind." Damon walked away saying "do as you want I don't care." Bonnie was left with the thought of how to protect two innocent people now because Damon had made it clear that he will eliminate the problem if needed.

Elena had just arrived home from school and she was really hungry, she walked into her kitchen and pulled down a bag of chips saying "is this what you want little one." She munches on the bag reaches for a nice cold apple juice. Jeremy soon came in and saw her eating, he smirked and walked in saying "you should feed my nephew more than just chips." He pulled out the bread and meat from the refrigerator and stared making her a sandwich. She watched him smiling and touched his hand saying "thanks Jer for being here for me, I know that all this was a bit shocking to you but I'm glad you so supportive now." Jeremy was cutting a tomato and he looked up at his sister smiled and replied "I'm your brother, your all I have. I'm sorry I was such an ass but I want you know I'm gonna be here, I'm gonna be a good brother, and amazing uncle. Yea especially since the other alternative is Damon." Elena touched her belly and said "you hear that little guy, you've won over your Uncle, and you're already loved so much. " Just then Elena felt a kick and looked a Jeremy , she placed her hand out for Jeremy to come closer and put his hand on her belly. Jeremy felt her stomach and then he felt kick. Jeremy started to smile and said "wow he really is in there, isn't he."

Damon was upstairs in his room trying to think of possible reasons Bonnie couldn't see Elena in the kid's future. He was racking his brain and couldn't think of any other excuses. He grabbed his jacket and left for downstairs to leave the house, downstairs his living had been transformed into a frilly baby blue motif with so many presents, toys, and diapers. Damon looked over at Caroline saying "been exercising your vampire works I can see." Caroline looked over at him a replied "at least I use my powers for good", Damon walked toward the door and saw Bonnie placing out napkins and said "I'll be back so ….. yeah" and he left. Once he was gone Bonnie placed the napkins back on the table and headed upstairs to Stefan's room. She entered his room seeing all of his things, she had never been there before and was astonished how his room reflected jus exactly how Stefan was. Immediately walking in she saw what she came for a picture of he and Elena on the nightstand next to the bed. She walked over to the nightstand and picked it up and then began digging in her purse, until she found the ultrasound picture of Elena's baby boy. Placing the pictures down on the bed she took out a grimoire she they had took from the Martin witches and opened the book. She opened the book to a page reading: PROTECTION! She took out a candle and lit it, closed her eyes and began to chant: mal la sege un du so mori canto, mal la sege un du so mori canto, mal la sege un du so mori canto. All of sudden the pictures began to float in the air, she took he candle and burned both the pictures until they were ash. She started to chant the next part say: Calle mus do mi, calle mus do mi, calle mus do mi, calle mus do mi. Until the candle light had gone out. She looked down and the picture was back on the bed, picking up the picture she flipped it over and on the back was the ultrasound picture. Putting it back in the frame and the grimoire back in her bag she exited the room.

Damon had gone over to Elena's house, walking up to the door he backed away and decided to go in through the window. As he entered he saw her sleeping on the bed with her belly covered up by the blanket. He walked over to her and watched her breathing, He touched her face and brushed her cheek saying "how can I covet my brother's girlfriend , why did it have to be you?" He pulled back the cover a littler and stared at her belly he put out his hand to touch it and as soon as he did his hand was blocked as if he wasn't invited. He kept trying and he couldn't understand, looking at Elena he wondered was this baby truly human. He placed his hand back on her face and stoked her cheek once more as he kissed her forehead and left the room.

Thanks for reading! I don't know if it was confusing but it will be explained a little bit more in the next chapter. The story will keep evolving so please keep reading. Damon always wants what his little brother has, shouldn't it be little brother wanting what big brother has.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the day of Elena's baby shower and all of her friends were invited. She awoke feeling good unaware of the shower she got dressed for a normal day. Caroline showed up at her house all excited she pulled her out the door and took her to the car setting her down in the passenger seat assuming that were on their way to Bonnie's. Elena was astonished at how overly excited Caroline was acting from normal. When it became apparent they were going to Bonnie's Elena began to ask questions.

Elena: okay so since were obviously not going to Bonnie's then where exactly are we going

Caroline: Oh Elena some things are better as a surprise.

Elena: (she felt a kick inside her stomach) yea something feels a little weird to me too little one!

Caroline: (reached over her hand and tried to touch her belly to feel the kick but her hand was stopped like she was invited in) what the?

Elena: (Looking down at her belly) how, how, is that possible? Is he doing that?

Caroline: Maybe we were wrong, maybe?

Elena: No! There's no way I can feel it. He's human. We gotta talk to Damon and Bonnie.

Caroline: Yea well about that, we kind of are throwing you a baby shower today at the boarding house and everyone is there now! Surprise!

Elena: Wow, I appreciate the gesture but right now we have a bigger concern.

Caroline: (stopping the car) well we're already here. And besides Bonnie and Damon are here so you guys can talk. But please, please Elena try to enjoy it.

They got out the car and walked up to the door, Damon opened the door and Caroline entered followed by Elena. As soon as she walked into the front room everywhere yelled "SURPRISE." Elena pretended to be startled but not really. As she looked around the room she saw all the familiar faces of Matt, Tyler, Alaric, Jeremy, and some friends from school. Bonnie came up behind her and placed a pin on Elena's shirt that said: MOMMY TO BE, and crown on her head. Elena smiled and rubbed her stomach saying "wow all this." The room was decorated with baby blue balloons, banners, and ribbons that read: IT'S A BOY! There were lots big and small presents piled in a corner. A diaper cake and a cupcakes shaped in to cake with IT'S A BOY, spelled out on them. Everything was so beautiful; Elena almost began to tear up. The shower started and everyone mingled talking with Elena asking her how the baby was but it seemed as if they all were trying very hard to avoid the question of "where is Stefan?" Damon was watching Bonnie and he walked up behind her pulling her into another room where he began to question her:

Bonnie: Damon, let me go! Let go!

Damon: You! Little witch, what did you do?

Bonnie: What are you talking about?

Damon: What am I? You know exactly what I'm talking about. The baby Bonnie, yesterday we had little conversation about eliminating a problem and now I can't even touch her stomach. At first I thought maybe you were wrong about him being human, but I can hear his heartbeat. So what did you do?

Bonnie: It's a spell Damon. So that no vampire can harm him. It works basically the same way of being invited in to a home. If Elena doesn't invite you to touch her stomach then can't break past the barrier. It's gonna protect him from you, Klaus, Stefan and any vampire that wants to hurt him.

Damon: Firstly, Stefan would never because he doesn't even know? And B I already told you if it comes down to who lives or dies I will chose Elena.

Just then Elena came in; she had been listening outside the door.

Elena: No, Damon! There's not just my life anymore, there's his (holding her stomach)

Damon: Elena, do you know what you saying! You can have more children, you can try again!

Elena: But he's a miracle, we still don't know why or how he's here, but he's me and Stefan.

Damon: Elena!

Elena: No Damon! Can you promise me (looking into his eyes holding her stomach) promise me you will always chose him before me Damon! Please! Damon! He's your nephew!

Damon was still unsure and he turned away from her about to leave and not answer until Elena took his hand and said "Damon touch him, connect with him, as much as you and Stefan argue and fight you love him, this is your nephew; he's apart of Stefan and me. " She placed his hand on her belly and Damon's eyes got wide. The barrier didn't go up and Elena was allowing Damon access. As soon as Damon felt her belly he could feel something pushing against his hand, it was his first time feeling the baby kick. Damon felt something he never felt before, like humanity came rushing to the surface, he almost wanted cry but knowing himself all too well he was able to hold back. Bonnie and Elena both saw the change in Damon within that time and they stayed quiet to let him have a moment, after about a minute Damon snapped back into reality and backed away. Elena then asked him "now can you see, Damon! You could hear heartbeat, feel him pushing against your hand, and I know once you meet him your never gonna want to let him out of your site." Damon looking in to Elena's brown eyes he saw it, he saw everything he wanted and all he could do was say "I promise."

At the shower everyone was talking amongst themselves and finally Caroline announced it was time for presents. They brought Elena to the head chair and sat her down with Bonnie at her right and Caroline at her left with Jeremy standing behind her. Caroline passed Elena a gift and said "this is from" looking at the tag "Tyler." Tyler was stuffing his face with a cupcake along with Matt and turned around and said "Oh my mom picked that out so you can hate it." As she looked at it she saw big white baby bassinet with every possible thing a baby could need including onesie's and baby bibs. They placed it down saying "Thanks". Jeremy rolled over something with a sheet over it and said "this is from me." Elena knew exact what it was but she was more than excited to see what kind it was. He lifted the sheet and revealed a beautiful carriage type stroller, like something from the old days. Everyone was amazed and Jeremy y walked over and kissed his sisters cheek saying "I was gonna get something cool like those Quinny strollers but, I figured you would like this a lot more." Elena smiled and was very happy at that moment. Another gift was passed to Elena and she opened it, there lie to onesie pajamas and bibs that said: I Love Mommy and I Love Daddy. She stared at them and the room got silent. Matt tried to change the subject by asking "so what you gonna name this little guy can't keep calling him little guy, or baby." Tyler lifted one hand and announced "Tyler is a wonderful name." Bonnie held her hand and said "so do you have any names in mind", Elena sighed and said "No, not yet, it's just…" Bonnie squeezed her hand and said "I know I get it." Damon and Alaric stood at the back of the room and watched her open everything else, Alaric looked to Damon and said "so what did you get her?" He looked at Alaric and replied "I'm still working on it."

Once the shower had ended Jeremy and Alaric packed up the car full of gifts, balloons and stuffed animals. Elena decided that she would stay at the boarding house tonight and told them to go ahead because she was feeling down being without Stefan. She sat in the living room on couch and flipped through her phone looking at her pictures of her and Stefan and pictures she had sneakily took of Stefan. Staring at the picture of Stefan she thought to herself what would Stefan like, if he were here what would he wanna name their son. It was hard for her to decide a name she looked at the picture and said "that's it! I just won't decide his name until Stefan is back, (looking down at the stomach) let's just hope your daddy comes back soon."

Elena had fallen asleep on the couch, as Damon was checking in on her he walked over to Stefan's room to see if she was okay but he saw the bed empty and got a little worried. He walked downstairs saw her curled on the couch as well as she could be. He walked up to her and stroked her cheek, she moved a little and he lifted his hand back, he then took and lifted her up she stayed asleep and nuzzled on his shoulder. He carried her upstairs and once he got to the hallway of how his and Stefan's room split to the left and right he stood there trying to decide whether he should take her to his room or should he do the right thing.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry my update took so long I've been busy with work, and of course I had to see my movie Breaking Dawn part 2. I'm for one so glad that Vampire Diaries is a show and not a movie. OOOh! and I would like to day I sooo disagree with the whole Damon and Elena hook up I was so pissed but when I found out she's sire to him it all makes since. But now the question is how does she break the sire bond and will Stefan be able to take her back knowing she slept with Damon! It's almost nerve racking but I guess it will work out it has to. Also people who love Stefan and Elena together as much as I do well you should check this out espically if you love Stefan and Elena babies.

.com ✌

Hope you enjoy! Write me a comment on how you think the story is going so that I know what direction the story should go in.

Chapter 9

Elena awoke in a strange room; she blinked her eyes more and realized she was in Damon's room. She sat upright and wondered why that was, as she looked around the room she saw Damon asleep in a chair as if her were keeping watch over her. She looked around the room seeing how different it was from Stefan, she had been in his room before but she never really took the time to look at it. Sliding out of bed and lightly tiptoeing around the room looking at everything in the room. She walked to the dresser and slid her hand on the marble top touching all the very upscale thing s in his room. She noticed one of his drawers were open and reached her hand inside to pull out a photo album. Inside in the album she saw some very old pictures, she brushed her hand across the top of the pictures just then she heard someone behind her say "snooping are we?" Elena slammed the book and turned toward him. He was smiling with his eyebrows arched up.

Elena: I was, I wasn't …..

Damon: You were snooping.

Elena: (started laughing and she walked to bed to sit down) what is it?

Damon: (He passed her the album back) It's and old family album, with all of our relatives. It's quite old but I think every family has those embarrassing pictures.

Elena: (immediately flipped it open) oh my are there any of you

Damon: (walking over) of course not! All tucked away out of sight out of mind. (Laughing)

Elena opened the book and flipped through the pictures it was a really old album dating back to black and white pictures. Looking at all the Salvatore ancestry made her feel a bit sentimental about her baby's background. She came to a picture of a family with a beautiful woman with dark hair she was holding a baby and a very handsome young man standing behind her with a toddler boy standing next to them as they posed for the picture. Elena ran her and across it and looked at Damon who seemed to be having a moment himself. At that moment Elena knew who this picture was of, she looked at Damon and asked:

Elena: is this, is this you and Stefan?

Damon: (He looked at it more and smiled a little saying) I forgot all about that, wow mom was hot!

Elena: (looked more at the picture saying) you and Stefan looks o cute, you guys take after your parents

Damon: (huffed and said) Stefan looks just like dad, even now! But he's so much like mom

Elena: Wait Stefan said you guys mom died when he was three, and he doesn't remember her.

Damon: She did, but I do! Even being that young I can remember everything about her, that when your young makes no sense but, as I got older and so did Stefan I started to see where he gets his personality. Me I look just like her I've been told, but I our father and I are the same which always made it hard for us to get along.

Elena: Yea! Stefan told me how you guys were always bumping heads.

Damon: Well Stefan quite the little story teller (closing the book)

Elena: No! He just wanted me to know more about your family.\

Damon: Well, now you do! And knowing all this is not gonna make having that kid any easier Elena!

It was a little depressing for her to hear, she rubbed her stomach and though about how her baby may not have much family either coming into this world. As Elena packed up her things to go home, she walked over to Stefan's room and stood up looking around it. She saw the picture of her and Stefan and smiled saying "Stefan where are you?"

Once at home, she walked in to her house that seemed to be turned into a baby domain. She knew this was Caroline's doing. She probably put Jeremy and Alaric to work all night doing this; entering in the house she saw so many things. In the front room was the stroller Jeremy had gotten her, A Graco pack n play playpen, a diaper holder, and a baby bouncer. She was excited to see all these things but in a way it made her nervous thinking about how close it was to this little guy being born. Her stomach began to rumble and thought it was time to eat something, she walked into the kitchen and went into the refrigerator and began to take out some food. As she was fixing what seemed to be a mid day snack, she glanced over seeing more baby items in the kitchen which was a baby high chair and bottles. She wondered what it's really going to be like when her baby arrives.

Jeremy came home to find her folding baby clothes in her room. He walked to the door and watched her as she looked at all the baby clothes and took a deep breath.

Jeremy: Hey! You okay?

Elena: Hi! Your home! How was school?

Jeremy: It was fine! But are you okay

Elena: (begins to cry a little) I don't know I guess I thought for a while that I was ready for this baby. But I don't know.

Jeremy: Elena!

Elena: how can I raise this little boy with out a father? Because I don't know! (Tears pouring) It might be time that I face the facts!

Jeremy: what's that Elena!

Elena: Stefan's not here, he doesn't even know about this baby! So I was thinking when I give birth, I give the baby up for adoption.

Jeremy: Elena? Why?

Elena: Let's face it Jeremy! I'm a doppelganger, which means Katherine will forever be an issue for us.

Jeremy: You will be his mother.

Elena: And what about Stefan, who's a vampire and will forever look 17 with a 17 year old teenager. And that's if he ever comes back and can handle being around him.

Jeremy: (Hugs her close) hey, hey Stefan's a great guy and he will love him once knows, (kisses her forehead) when he get's 17 and they look the same age you can tell everyone their brothers. (Laughing)

Elena: That will definitely help the situation.

Jeremy: I love you Elena you're my sister and whatever you decide I'm behind you but I would really like to help raise my nephew. (They hug for a while)

Damon was just pouring himself a drink when he heard something at the door. He went to open the door and saw Elena's little brother standing at his door. He stood at the door saying "Is Elena okay!" Jeremy nodded saying "for the moment." Damon walked away from the door and Jeremy followed him in closing the door behind him. Damon walked over pouring himself another drink and gulps it down saying "what brings you here?"

Jeremy: Do you know where your brother is?

Damon: Why?

Jeremy: Because Elena needs him? He needs to come home and help her through this.

Damon: Jeremy I get that your hate seeing your sister goes through this alone.

Jeremy: She's gonna give him up Damon!

Damon: She's what?

Jeremy: She's gonna give him up for adoption; she says it because of her being a doppelganger and Stefan being a vampire. But I know that it's all because Stefan's not here. She doesn't wanna raise this kid without him.

Damon: It's not that easy Jeremy! Did your sister tell you what Bonnie saw in his future?

Jeremy: NO! What did she see Damon!

Damon: Once he's born she didn't see Stefan or Elena in his future, all she saw was you and I being co-parents (as he puts the glass down)

Jeremy: what? And Elena knows this.

Damon: Yep she wouldn't terminate it. (Walking over to Jeremy) So which do want to be mom or dad because I was thinking you be mom since…..?

Jeremy: This is serious, my sister and nephew are at stake here.

Damon: Do you not think I know that, do you think I wanted her to have this kid, (shrugging his shoulders) If anyone has to survive I chose Elena.

Jeremy: Damon you're not killing my nephew.

Damon: You too! This kid is gonna kill your sister, come on!

Jeremy: But he's human Damon, and a baby! Just find your brother and tell him because if you don't I will (he walks out of the room to exit the front door)

Damon immediately takes out his phone and dials a number he talks "hey are you still keeping tabs on our boy" On the other line was a familiar voice but it couldn't be Elena so that meant it was no other than Katherine. She replied "Oh yea I still got him." Damon putting on his jacket "where are you?" Katherine was in New York staring at Stefan from a distance while he and Klaus were charming up some lunch. She blinks her eyes and says "The Big Apple, and by the looks of it Stefan might be enjoying his Ripper side." Damon hangs up and walks out the door with his keys in hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey can't wait for the new episode of Vampire Diaries, how does Elena break the sire bond and does she believe it when they tell her, because lately she has not been much into anything Stefan says! Exciting can't wait! But on to the story well Elena's almost due and I'm not sure what direction to take it yet but I know I'm gonna let her name the baby live or die, giving up for adoption or keeping it. So does anybody have any name suggestions. I like Alexander Damon Salvatore (Alex), but I am open to other names Joseph (Joey), Zachary (Zack) but suggestions would be great.

Chapter 10

Damon had jus arrived in New York he got out his car and shut the door as he was almost run over by a taxi and he jumped back saying "god, I miss the city" as he breathed in the smoggy air. He looked around trying to find Katherine. He spotted her at a coffee shop outside having what seemed to be coffee as she waved to him. Damon walked over and sat down across from her and snatched the coffee from her hands saying "so where are they now." As he took a sip of her coffee he raised his eyebrows and licked his lips saying "only you would put blood into the coffee." She grabbed the cup from his hands and replied "you like? Get your own soy milk caramel macchiato no foam with four shots of Jenny." Damon sat back in the chair and looked around the coffee shop:

Damon: You look right at home.

Katherine: I like it here; it's my home away from home.

Damon: Every where's your home away from home?

Katherine: Be nice Damon, your forgetting you're in my town and I'm the only one who can help you get Stefan back

Damon: (mumbled under his breath) "that's what you think"

Katherine: What was that?

Damon: Whatever you say Ms. Katherine!

Katherine: So, from what I can tell is that Klaus and Stefan have been on a rampage in town. Klaus is a little angry because his hybrids aren't, Well! Exactly turning hybrids, so they came here to find one of the powerful witches that Klaus doesn't have under his thumb.

Damon: Coral!

Katherine: You know Coral?

Damon: (Gives her a disgusted look) Of course I know Coral, when I was trying to get you out of the tomb which by the way total waste of time (Katherine smiles at him) I went through every witch possible, but Coral was the one witch that has power to do the impossible!

Katherine: So what happened?

Damon: Why do you care it's not like you were even in the tomb!

Katherine: Curiosity!

Damon: She wouldn't even meet with me, she won't help vampires!

Katherine: Absolutely right! She hates vampires, but I know a little trick to get to do what I want!

Damon: what exactly could you possibly have on a powerful witch!

Katherine: (walks away from the coffee shop as Damon follows) what's the most powerful witch line!

Damon: Bennett! But Corals last name is Rouse!

Katherine: It's funny that you actually believe that! She got married and never changed after a vampire killed her husband. And I have to say he suffered the ultimate death. So no funny business Damon, I don't want to get on her bad side. We vampires live an eternity and I don't want an eternity of torture and pain. Coral does not believe in revenge, she believes in tormenting her enemies.

Damon: (raising his hands in the air) Hey! I'm here to follow! So how do you get her to do your little bidding!

Katherine: (getting in Damon's car) Bennett witches protect their own!

Damon: (getting in looking at Katherine) you wanna use Bonnie as collateral!

Katherine: (Smiles) Exactly! Unless you know another Bennett witch!

Even though Damon was not the best of Bonnie, he wasn't really up for using her either but, he had to do something to save Elena. He started the car and rode off.

Klaus and Stefan had just arrived at Coral's place she lived in a very upscale apartment that was on the highest floor. As they got off on the floor and walked to the last door and knocked, no one answered and Klaus looked at Stefan saying "she's a little shy!" Stefan smiled and propped himself up on the wall outside as Klaus continued to knock. Klaus began to yell through the door "come on now love, I know you're here. Knocking more and more, he yelled "If you don't wanna help the oldest vampire in time then you could have the decency to say I to my face." Jus then they heard the door locks being undone and Stefan shot up from the wall. The door opened and to the door came this middle aged black woman. As she looked at them and stared took a step back saying "so the great Klaus is still alive." Klaus turned his head toward Stefan and smiled. She motioned her hand and said "oh do come in", as they walked in Stefan kept glancing back at her to see if she had other motives, she immediately snapped at him saying "don't worry I'm not afraid of you so you might as well come on in, you control yourself I keep my witchy powers in tact." Stefan gave a smirk and walked further inside the apartment. Entering they came in and stood in her front room as she walked over to her sofa and sat with her legs stretched out.

Klaus: Coral, you don't look a day over twenty.

Coral: Stop with the entire BS, what do you want?

Klaus: I need you to find out why something isn't working.

Coral: I don't work for vampires

Klaus: That's why I'm asking you.

Coral: (getting up to fix a drink) No

Klaus: I can deliver you the other vampire involved in killing your husband.

Coral: (turned toward Klaus) James! (She was silent for a while and lost but regained life) You bring her to me and I will help you! But Klaus, if you go back on your word this time, I will release this vengeance on you. (She gives Stefan an eye of familiar as she exits the room)

Klaus looks to Stefan and announces "let's be off we have loads to do." As they walk out of the apartment Coral watches them leave still staring at Stefan familiarity.

Damon and Katherine had just reached the building and were entering just as Stefan and Klaus were exiting for some strange reason they had just missed each other. Damon and Katherine proceeded upstairs and walked o the door, Katherine began to knock and before she could finish her knock the door flew open and Coral stood to the door, saying "and what do you want?" Katherine walked into the apartment as if she had been there before and looked back at Damon saying "oh yea Coral if you could please." Coral looked at Damon in familiarity and nodded saying "do come in."

Coral: And what do I owe he pleasure to seeing you, Klaus jus left here trying to get me to do his bidding, seem he has a new little minion.

Katherine: That's no minion, that's Stefan! His brother and my one true (looking over at Damon) two true loves.

Coral: you have a lot loves Katherine, but what do you want.

Damon: What did Klaus want?

Coral: Not sure and not the way I operate, whenever he brings me what I want then we talk about what I can do for him.

Damon: Well I'm gonna save you the time and trouble. Klaus has become full hybrid and he wants to create more. But we have a little problem (smiling)

Coral: He broke the sun and the moon curse. Means he found the doppelganger, which means you know about?

Damon: Exactly right, your great grand witch Bonnie yep! Know her love her but hate her.

Katherine: So who you gonna help! Us or Klaus.

Coral: You don't know what you're fooling with.

Damon: No you don't know the half of it. Your grand witch best friends with doppelganger which by the way is still alive, thanks to her. So do you really want her to come against you because if I'm correct Bennett lines facing off each other means bad news.

Coral: So what do I do!

Katherine: I would suggest you help us find a way to incapacitate him, while we get my beloved away from him.

Damon: Yea something like that without the beloved part!

Coral: (she nodded her head and turned) I do this and you leave my grand witch alone, and I mean Katherine I don't want her mixed into no more of this vampire business, we Bennett's have been slave to you vampires for to long and I promised I would pull us from up under your little wretched thumbs. You think I wanted to live this long!

Katherine: Coral! You have my word I leave the girl alone. (As she exits the door)

Damon: (Is following behind Katherine when Coral grabs his arm) what the?

Coral grabs Damon's arm to get visions she gas in air and begins to see everything Damon has been through. She see's Elena and she can feel his emotions for her, she goes deeper in his mind and sees Stefan and just how much he cares for his brother. She goes a little deeper and she gets the image of when Damon put his hand on Elena's stomach and could feel the baby moving. Suddenly she let go and asked how this is possible, Damon looks at her and gives her a pleading but silent look to not say anything because Katherine was standing there. Katherine turned around and looked at them saying "what's going on?" Coral was quick thinking and used her magical power to slam the door in her face keeping Damon in her apartment. Katherine felt the door air in her face and was very angry and as she tried to push the door open again she was denied access to even touching the door. Coral cast a spell quickly to sound proof the room and walked away from Damon saying:

Coral: Is this what this is about!

Damon: (touching his ears) I don't know you tell me.

Coral: You can speak freely she can't hear us the room has been sound proofed so that she doesn't know of anything. Now tell me how this is possible.

Damon: Like I said before if you could tell me it would be better.

Coral: He is human though!

Damon: From what your grand witch can tell.

Coral: Who is his father?

Damon: Stefan!

Coral: And yet that angers you, you feel something for her! But you love your brother too.

Damon: Let's not go here, can you help me or not! Because if you saw all that then you know what's going to happen to her if she gives birth to him.

Coral: (pulled out a book and opened) If this baby was not of humanity then saving the doppelgangers life would be easy but as you know we witches work with the balance of nature. So the nature would be killing the doppelganger for the child to live. Why hasn't she terminated?

Damon: Because he's human! You hear a heartbeat and you fall in love and all that happiness! What else can be done?

Coral: I'm not sure! I will look for more answers because this does not sound like nature! This sounds like witchery and this is where I have to intervene.

Damon: (grabs Coral's arm before he leaves) I will not let Elena die! So whatever has to be done she lives!

Coral: Trust me, after reading your thoughts I know!

She waved her hand and the door flew open, Katherine was propped against the wall and jumped to her feet saying "took long enough." As Damon walked out the doo with a smile on his face and Katherine gave Coral a look of madness she asked him "what was that all about?" Damon strolled passed her and replied "we're plotting your demise?" Katherine quickly ran behind him saying "really Damon you can't trust her, she hates vampires!" Coral stayed in her apartment and as she closed her door she went back to her shelf and pulled out a big book similar to a grimoire and she opened it to a page that had strange writing with a picture of baby on it, she looked at the picture and said "it can't be?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Klaus and Stefan had arrived at old warehouse garage, they walked in and Stefan was just looking around he asked "what are we doing here"; Klaus slid out a coffin and ran his hand across it. He looked up at Stefan:

Klaus: How much of he original vampires do you know?

Stefan: I know there are you and Elijah and your brothers.

Klaus: where's there more, I have other brothers and a sister.

Stefan: (looking confused) Oh do you well I hope you treat them better than you treated Elijah.

Klaus: (opening the coffin) come on now Stefan aren't we the kettle calling black because, consider you and your brother loved he same woman.

Stefan: (smirked) touché'

Once he opened the coffin there was a woman in the coffin that laid with a dagger in her, she was young and blonde. Stefan looked at her and looked back at Klaus saying "your handy work." Klaus laughed as he placed his hand on the dagger and pulled it out. Stefan looked at him and laughed saying "how is this supposed to help you create hybrids." Klaus laughed and said "well since we have time, might as well reminisce." Klaus leans back on the wall:

Klaus: Her name's Rebekkah and we have always been the closest of the family.

Stefan: Is this why you daggered her.

Klaus: (stands up) oh Stefan don't be mean! Besides, Rebekkah has a crazy, wild, rebellious side but she was not prepared for this.

Stefan: Why did you dagger your sister Klaus

Klaus: It was the only way I could keep her alive. You see Stefan once Coral wants you, there's no hiding from her.

Stefan: Your sister killed her husband!

Klaus: Not exactly but she played her part. Rebekah is a foolish girl and she turned a vampire for love, but, he was reckless and didn't know his place. Coral's husband was just in the wrong place walking home and my sister's pet fed on him killing him and to make mater worse she turned him.

Stefan: So let me get this straight your sister's boyfriend fed on Coral's husband and your sister turned him.

Klaus: exactly but it didn't end well fro anyone, Coral had to kill her own husband witches have these spells they can find out anything they need to know, so she found out who did it and she set loose her vengeance on all the comes in between restoring the balance.

Stefan: So what happened?

Klaus: Rebekkah began going mad, Coral was torturing her. She tried to kill herself many ways over, but since we're originals and we can't die that easily it was painful. As for her pet I brought him to her to try retrieving my sister's freedom but Coral still wanted Rebekkah. My sister was too much of in a craze so I…..

Just as he was about to finish speaking he was stabled in the back with dagger. He turned around to his sister standing in front of him. She looked him in face and said "you bastard, how dare you!" Klaus as strong of a hybrid he was pulled the dagger out and threw it, he looked at Rebekkah and said "Now, now sister I did it to save you, do remember all the bad thing s you were doing." She gave him the most disgusted look as he hugged her dear. She breathed in deep and looked at Stefan "ooh brother did who is this" Klaus letting her go announces "this is my friend Stefan; he's indebted to me to do all I say." Stefan looking at them both was not intrigued by Rebekkah but she seemed to be intrigued by him and she was giving him the goggley eyes, Stefan took a step back and tried to seem uninterested. Klaus being the middle man brings up eating "how about we go get something to eat, I don't mean burger and fries." As they exited out the warehouse, Stefan was being a little uneasy about the situation and knew he had to do something to take control of this situation. He thought for a moment of how he can fix this because he knew if Klaus found out why he couldn't make hybrids he would find out Elena was still alive. But just as was still thinking Rebekkah gave him another lingering stare which helped put his mind to work. Stefan thought for a moment to himself Rebekkah has no idea that Klaus is planning to hand her over to Coral sooo, all he has to do his put Rebekkah against him and the whole plan will fall through. He then knew that what he was about to do was wrong because he had no other girl in his heart but Elena but he had to protect her so this meant he had to do it. He smiled at Rebekkah and the blush in her face became evident. He hurried and joined them as they walked out and he positioned himself on the side of Rebekkah.

Damon and Katherine were tracking Klaus, but they seemed to be a little lost on where they might be. Sitting in the car searching places on the phone, they heard noise coming from an alley. Katherine was faster than Damon and she used her vampire speed to be at the alley with quickness. She watched from around the corner as she saw Stefan and some girl draining the blood from some slutty girl. Damon was behind her soon and he shook his head, as he watched his brother become the full ripper he was. Klaus came from the other side and yelled at them "wow! You two seem to be getting along well. Hurry and finish and come back inside." As they finished off the girl killing her and walked back inside Stefan heard a noise he turned back to look but saw nothing and so he continued to walk further back to the dive bar they were at. Katherine and Damon followed being sure to stay out of sight and not draw attention. In the bar Rebekkah was sitting at a table with Klaus and Stefan and they were laughing. Stefan seemed to be genuinely enjoying himself. He got an idea and turned to a pretty girl saying "how about you meet my good friend and do anything he wants you to" compelling her, she stands and walks over to Klaus, as Rebekkah laughs saying "have fun!" They walk off over to the bar and have a seat. Stefan picks up his bear and drinks it and looks at Rebekkah saying "so now that their gone, it just leaves you and me." Rebekkah smiles and gets up going to the jukebox and puts on a song (Nelly Furtado- Bucket List) and she begins to dance. Stefan drinking his beer watches as she dances sexy. He eventually put his beer down and get up walking over to her and put his hand on her hips pulling her close saying "I get the feeling your trying to seduce me." She smiles saying "and I get feeling its working." As Stefan and she are hugging she is laughing and talking and Stefan seems to be gaining her trust.

Damon and Katherine are watching from distance, they don't talk but just make looks on the chance that Stefan or Klaus can hear them. Damon takes out a pen and writes on the napkin: We have to get him alone. Katherine nods her head and they continue to watch as Stefan sweet talks the vampire girl original. As they danced, Klaus left with the girl probably to feed on her and they began to talk:

Stefan: So you and Klaus is that good sibling relationship

Rebekkah: It's Siblings; we're vampires so fighting is more dramatic than just words. When we vampires fall in love, we love hard and forever. And when we get angry we want to rip someone's head off even kill them. So you take sibling rivalry and put that up with all the emotions and someone's bound to get daggered every 100 years.

Stefan: But to leave you daggered!

Rebekkah: NiKlaus saved my life! I would have died if not for him.

Stefan: So why resurrect you now?

Rebekkah: (angry look on her face just stop dancing) I'm sure NiKlaus has his reasons but, I trust him and I will follow my brother to the end. (Walked away from Stefan upset) Excuse me while I freshen up

Stefan knew at that moment he gotten to her and it would not be long before the arguing started. He walked to the door to find Klaus and saw him still talking with the girl; he knew he didn't have much time. His plan was to shoot back over to the witches and try to keep her from going through with this. He hurried out the door and started for the street when he was tackled to the wall by his brother Damon.

Damon tackled Stefan to the wall and placed his hand over his mouth:

Damon: No words let's go!

Stefan: (turning his head to break his mouth free from Damon's hand) let me go!

Damon: Do you think I want to be here, but we haven't got much time!

Stefan: (pushes Damon off) Damon go back home and protect Elena, do you not understand how much danger you have put her in coming here!

Damon: Stefan! I've watched you and you can't for once tell you want me to leave just to protect Elena! You love this! You're caught up in this life of "The Ripper"

Stefan: At any moment Klaus will be finish feeding and he will come looking for me, and if you've been watching than you know that his sister has been resurrected to help him find out why he can't make hybrids. I have to jump in front of this or we're all screwed.

Damon: He resurrected his sister! Hold on Klaus has a sister? Where is he pulling these relatives a graveyard?

Stefan: Close! Coffins (Walking in front of Damon to talk to him) Right now Klaus has a witch ready to look for an explanation, I've got to get over there to stop her. (Walking away)

Damon: You mean Coral!

Stefan: (Stops and turns around) Damon! What did you do?

Damon: (raising his eyebrows) not me Katherine!

Stefan: And you got Katherine involved. Do you not see how serious this is, she can't be trusted Damon! She wants Elena dead! This is the same woman that tricked both of us into this.

Damon: See that there lets me know that even though you're Ripper he hasn't fully taken over and you're fighting for something.

Stefan: This is not a game

Damon: No it is not so let's go!

Just as Damon reached for Stefan, Katherine was brought to the door by Rebekkah and Klaus was right behind them. Stefan and Damon turned to look, they had Katherine by the neck and they were staring at Stefan. Rebekkah upset looked and spoke:

Rebekkah: See Nick I told something was a bit off about your friend.

Stefan: Klaus! I, I, I,

Klaus: You were what? Conspiring with your brother and ex lover to kill me.

Damon: Ha! Been there, done that! Didn't turn out to well!

Klaus: The fact that you're still alive should be more of a reason you should shut up! (At the quickness he was in front of Stefan) So Stefan what did you tell him?

Stefan: Just to go home

Rebekkah: There's more! (She let Katherine go, and with a blink of the eye Katherine is gone) Why did you undagger me Nick?

Klaus: Now is not the time Rebekkah

Rebekkah: No Nick why?

Klaus: (looking at his sister with a sorry look) Rebekkah don't!

Rebekkah: I knew it! (Tears in her eyes) You broke the curse! But something went wrong and now you want Coral's help.

Damon: uh Oh! Awkward!

Rebekkah: (shouts) shut up! (She walks toward Klaus) Your gonna turn me over to her. I thought were always gonna protect me!

As they all watch Rebekah's break down Klaus starts to pull the dagger from his back and he is moving toward her, he is motioning for her to come into his arms because he is faking how sorry he is. As he inches closer to her and she keeps going into her depression just as Klaus had her into his arms and he raised the dagger up, Rebekkah felt him and she moved with her speed and threw him against the wall and with that she was gone. Damon and Stefan stood watch and as Klaus stood to his feet with anger in his eyes, he stood brushing himself off and immediately yelled "Stefan." Stefan looked back at him and knew he had to go with him, because obviously the plan had worked which meant he had to keep playing Klaus's game. With Damon standing next to him who grabbed his arm as he was about to leave. Stefan keeping up the ruse took Damon's hand and twisted until he fell to the ground, with that he picked up a piece of wood lying on the ground and stabbed him saying "stop following me." He left Damon there on the ground and left with Klaus.

After what had just happened Klaus was so angry he needed to take it out on someone so he and Stefan took off back into the bar. In the bar Stefan was very quiet, hoping that Klaus had not caught on to motives. Klaus looking around the room saying "I could tear this whole room apart", Stefan drank is beer replying "and why don't you." Klaus slammed down his drink and looked at Stefan saying "let's get something straight, if you're hiding something you will die my friend." Stefan placed his drink down and sat straight up looking him in the eyes "If you wanna kill me go ahead, I have nothing! You killed the girl I love, and my brother well you know how that story goes." Klaus sat back and started to laugh saying "well let's eat!" As he rubbed his hands together and looked at the girls standing to the bar, saying "they look a bit yummy!

After hours of feeding on the girls, Klaus knew he had to push Stefan further into his Ripper side so he kept sending more girls his way. Stefan being so overtaken by the blood kept feeding until he just couldn't get enough. Klaus sat and watched as he would pierce his sharp teeth into their necks and blood gushed out down their body. The look on Stefan's face was a crazed look; it was the look of all he craved was blood, everything that came in his path he just drained of life. And now Klaus had him, he had become the blood thirsty Ripper he wanted at least he thought so. As Klaus stood up to leave the bar he walked over to Stefan who was sitting into the chair and had just finished feeding off some girl and tapped his shoulder saying "Well done, Stef! Good Job! Better get a move on if we're gonna make it back to Mystic Falls." Stefan unable to tell what was actually just said because he seemed to be in a blood haze which prevented him from seeing or hearing. Klaus walked out the silent room that had just been massacred by Stefan, leaving about 15 people dead


	12. Chapter 12

Firstly I have to comment on VD this week. The episode plot was good, anytime Lexi is up there keeping Stefan straight I find itout to be a good episode. But as usual they have to ruin it with that Elena and Damon sex scene, I was disgusted. Stefan's not gonna take her back once he finds out and by the look of episode 9 promo he is gonna find out. The end was bit strange though I mean I really hope Damon did the right thing and let her go because if not then we all know why there is this feuding rivilary between Stefan and Damon. But hope is not lost because I still believe in Stefan and Elena! But it's hard when they throw those sex scenes in there! They keep that up they will lose a viewer! Enough of my VD rant this week. Well Elena's gonna give birth soon, and you will love the name! Enjoy this chapter leave me comment! AND THANKS FOR READING AND LEAVING AMAZING COMMENTS YOU GUYS ARE SO SUPPORTIVE...

Chapter 12

Back in Mystic Falls, Elena had agreed to go and meet with the adoption counselors she had researched online. She had asked Jeremy not to tell anyone about what she told him because she wasn't sure yet but at the same time she had no one to talk to about this. Elena was getting pretty big she was almost seven months and her tummy was getting bigger. As she put on her clothes and tried to cover up what made her look bigger she breathed in heavy and wondered how the day was gonna go. As she walked downstairs she saw Alaric making her breakfast and walked into the kitchen. He was putting it on a plate on the table and told Elena "sit down and eat please", she smiled and placed her bag down pulled out the seat and sat down. On the plate were three pancakes with bacon, scrambled eggs and strawberries. She picked up her fork and look up at Alaric saying "thank you so much", as she took a big bite of pancake. While she ate Alaric sat and watched her and when she was about finished he began to talk:

Alaric: Soo! How are you feeling? Any morning sickness or anything?

Elena: Well not lately all that's pretty much gone! So I can eat anything I want, by the way this food is amazing.

Alaric: You're welcome! And I'm glad you're feeling okay. (As he watched her munching more) I talked toJeremy?

Elena: (at that moment dropped her bacon and began cleaning her hands with a napkin) Oh! So what did he have to say?

Alaric: He said you were having a hard time because you feel your going through this alone.

Elena: (rubs her stomach) I mean it's hard to do this by myself, and I really wish Stefan was here and I have hoping that he will come back but….

Alaric: But you can't really be sure that this is something he is willing to accept. (Looking into Elena's eyes)

Elena: I want this baby to grow up with two loving parents, he's human! He shouldn't have to live with a doppelganger mother, and a vampire father that he may or may not come back. I have all these issues in my life and what gives me the right to bring him into this world of chaotic supernatural craziness.

Alaric: Elena but what about me and Jeremy? We're human and we live in this supernatural disaster. So if that's your excuse, I think you need a better one.

Elena: (sighed) but you guys have rings!

Alaric: Elena be honest you can tell me!

Elena: (stood to her feet grabbing her bag and walked to the door and just as she was about to leave) you want honesty Ric. I miss Stefan! He's always been there for me and when I need him most he's gone. I can't help but blame myself because he left to protect me, I don't wanna raise this baby without him. And yea Damon's been great but he's not Stefan! I love him and some how this baby is part of him and this should be a happy time but it's not.

Alaric saw all the hurt in eyes and as she left he yelled out once more "Elena!" Elena got in her car and drove away, she was crying so hard that she could barely see the road; she stopped the car and heard the music playing (Adele-Turning Tables). Placing her head on the steering wheel she just let it all out and began to scream "aaaaah, no, no, noooo." She could see all the time her Stefan spent together, and she felt that it was too much, she put her head back and cried more. In her heart she could feel every touch, kiss, and hug and it made her feel worse. As the song ended she tried to pull herself together so that she could continue to drive because she was almost late to her appointment. She looked in the rearview mirror to clean her eyes and she breathed in saying "I want the best for you" and she put the car back in gear and drove.

It took about two hours for her get to the next State of Georgia, Elena knew that the adoption agency she wanted to handle her baby's adoption had to be out of state and prefer the parents be far and away from Mystic Falls. Arriving at the adoption agency Elena could see the place was very high end. She got out of her car and looked at the sign that read: Kinder heart Adoption Agency, she touched her stomach and proceeded inside. Once entering the building Elena saw poster on the wall of all kinds children spread out. She was happy to see that at least there was not racism in the adoption agency. She walked to the counter and the receptionist greeted her with a smile, she handed Elena a clipboard and she took a seat in he corner. She started to fill in the forms and when she got to some questions she was unsure how she should handle it so she left it blank. Soon, her name was called and she stood following the woman to back office, entering in the office she placed her bag down and took a seat. The woman sat in the seat across from Elena and she began to read the forms:

Woman: (flipping through the forms) Elena Faith Gilbert, Parents deceased, (mumbling) Father?

Elena: Ah yeah! Is that necessary because I'm just not so sure

Woman: Oh it's okay a lot of young mothers come here and aren't sure who the father is. (Clicks the pen and writes unknown) It does make it easier for the couples to know both parents background so that in case of it's medical for the future.

Elena: Oh I mean I've been completely healthy so I'm sure he's fine too.

Woman: And your having a baby boy, you're about?

Elena: almost seven months!

Woman: (Placing the papers on the table in front of her) okay! So what we have is some books here of potential parents, they like to send in letters and books with photos so that birth mothers can know where their baby is going.

Elena: (flipped the book open) and are these parents here in Georgia or are they far away?

Woman: Most are in different states, I think we even have a couple that lives in Belfast, Ireland.

Elena: Wow! So far!

Woman: Is that something you need closer. For that piece of mind, because we do have some potential parents that are willing to do open adoptions, where you can set up visits yearly and receive postcards and pictures with contact.

Elena: (shook her head no) No, no, if I do this I want him far away; I wouldn't be able to handle it knowing he was that close to me.

Woman: (didn't pressure, just shook her head) okay, okay! I suggest you look more at these books; they're parents that might be exactly what you're thinking about.

Elena seemed pleased with that and she picked up the books as the woman showed her the way out. Elena walked out of the office carrying the books and to the car. She placed he books on the passenger seat.

Arriving back home she took the books up to her room and sat on her bed going through all the possible families. One family she looked at was an older couple about in their forties. They had raised a one child and the wife had gotten a hysterectomy, after having her daughter so she couldn't have anymore children. They lived in Washington State, a rainy place and she was a nurse and he was a doctor. They always wanted more children but weren't able to have anymore. Their pictures showed them with their 17 year old daughter. She was very pretty; they had a Christmas photo that showed how they spend it. Elena was very intrigued by them but she worried for their age because she never wanted her baby to be alone. She kept looking through all the books until she came across one couple: The Andersons. Their picture is what drew her in they were Stefan and Elena in opposite of each other. Where Elena had dark hair and brown eyes, Mrs. Anderson had blond hair with green eyes. Mr. Anderson was different from Stefan too but a lot like Elena physically. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes, and both were very good-looking. She looked at the photo and had fallen in love. She opened the book and began to read the letter:

Dear Birth Mother:

We are Jessica and Mark Anderson and we are thrilled that you are considering us for potential parents for your child. We have always loved children but have been unable to have any of our own but, we are looking forward to meeting your little guy or girl. You probably want to know more about us ; I would like you to know that my husband and I are not the richest couple out there but we do okay. We're both twenty-seven years old we met in college and fell in love. I majored in music and dance, and I now am a teacher at a local high school. My husband majored in English and works at very prominent publishing company as a book editor. Even though we are young we have a lot of love, we're from Georgia but we both went to school at NYU and we found happiness in this big city and stayed. Most couples know exactly what gender they want boy or girl but we would love to have either. My husband loves baseball, and if we had a son he would teach him all he knew about baseball, we're big Yankee fans so he would he grow up going to all the games at Yankee Stadiums. I grew up dancing and majored in it so if we had a daughter she would be in ballet slippers from the time she can stand, and taking lessons from me to become a great dancer. Whatever we are blessed with we will let them become whatever their heart desires with help from us as parents. We hope that you choose the best home for the greatest gift and are sure that whoever you choose will be amazing parents. Thank you for listening to our story.

Elena turned the page to see more of their pictures which consisted of Mrs. Anderson with some of her students teaching, their graduation photo, their wedding picture, some family photos and a picture them two in Yankee jerseys with caps. It reminded Elena of her picture with Stefan where his arms are wrapped around her and their both laughing while he is whispering something in her ear. She smiled and a tear began to come to her eye. In that moment Elena was sure that if she gave away her son that this was the family she wanted him to go to because he would never feel he was adopted. Their appearance was of her and Stefan, they seemed to love each other unconditionally, and they had hopes and dreams for a child that they didn't have yet. But the last picture was what really settled her decision. Closing the book she lay back on her bed and looked up at the ceiling fan in her room saying "this is what's best for you." Lying in her bed she had fallen asleep but awoke to some noise of someone in her room. She sat up and looked around to see Damon sitting on the bed reading one of the books. He didn't look to happy, Elena started to speak but he cut her off.

Damon: You going through all this and will die and in the end you don't even want him

Elena: Damon, it's not like that. I haven't made a decision.

Damon: Seems to me you have (tossing the book to the ground)

Elena: It's not your decision; he's not your son.

Damon: But you're my responsibility. (Coming over to Elena) I promised, I promised to protect you.

Elena: You don't have to take care of me. If Stefan wants me safe he can come home and do it himself.

Damon: (as Elena walks away) I saw him you know! I've been trying to bring him home, but…..

Elena: (turns around) you what? Damon where is he? You have to tell me

Damon: You don't think I wanna tell you Elena! It's not that easy if you go looking for him you will end up dead or even worse a sacrifice or god knows what else.

Elena: Damon, you can't keep him from me, from us? He's the father and I love him.

Damon: (has the blank look on his face and takes a step back) I get it! Your right Elena, he's not my son. I'm not his father and in the end if you survive and wanna give him up then you do so. But right now my only concern is keeping you alive (grabbing her close) If I could do nothing but keep you safe and alive then for you Elena that's all I need.

Elena: (pulls closer to Damon and cries) I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I'm scared and I hate feeling like I have no one.

Damon: (pulls back and places both hands on her cheeks) I'm here for you okay! I know I haven't been the most supportive but starting today! I'm here.

Elena: (touches his hands) thank you Damon. (Sniffling) They hug closely.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

As the weeks passed Damon kept his promise and was there for Elena. He was there when she awoke fixing her breakfast making sure she ate healthy till the late night when she fell asleep. In the morning she awoke and smelled the breakfast coming from downstairs, as she slipped out of her bed and into her slippers, holding her stomach she walked downstairs to see Damon standing at the stove as he toppled eggs on to her plate. She smiled and said "mmmm something smells good." He walked over bringing the plate and shuffled her to the table sitting her down saying "sit and eat." Alaric and Jeremy came in and saw her sitting to the table they looked pleased to see her in a good mood. Jeremy grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat down next to his sister saying "do you ever go home," as he took his spoon and pointed at Damon. They all laughed and Damon took a seat at the table too. As they finished up breakfast Alaric took care of the dishes and Elena sat on the couch flipping through a magazine as Damon massaged her feet, she was enjoying being pampered and for the moment it took her mind off missing Stefan and her decision of the baby. Throughout the weeks Elena had also been feeling some pains but took as a sign of she was eating the wrong things but she couldn't stop. Never mentioning anything to anyone she kept this secret to herself, along with her adoption decision. She had made plans to meet with the potential parents The Andersons but she first needed to take a visit to her doctor to get a clean bill of health for herself and the baby. Her appointment came up soon and she had asked Damon to go with her so that she could tell him of her decision. Arriving at the doctor's office they sat out in the waiting room.

Damon: (looking at a baby pamphlet) can't believe I agreed to this.

Elena: Oh! Come on Damon, you know you're excited to see him

Damon: OH No!

Elena: Come on Damon it's gonna be your first time seeing him.

Damon: I don't get it, it's a baby and we still haven't figured out all the details yet.

Elena: (holding his hand) I think we should talk about that later, there's something I….

The nurse called for Elena to come back and she pulled Damon with her. Once in the room Elena was instructed to undress into the hospital gown, so Damon turned his back and promised he would not look. Elena announced she was finished and she told Damon to turn around as she sat up on the table and swung her legs. Damon posted on the wall as they awaited the doctor to come in; as the doctor entered he sat on a swivel stool and told Elena to lie back. Damon was a bit weirded out so he moved closer to her head as he stroked her head:

Doctor: So how are you Elena?

Elena: I'm fine, still fat and pregnant

Doctor: Well that's normal so let's just check and see how your baby is.

Damon: Let's see his miracle everybody wants to save

Doctor: Excuse me what was that! (Looking at Damon) And who are you?

Damon: (sticks out his hand to shake) Damon Salvatore, dutiful uncle!

Doctor: Well Mr. Salvatore, Elena has fully committed to having this baby and I don't think it's wise as the Uncle to make comments like that. (He sat back down and looked to Elena) Now just lie back Elena and let's have a look at your baby. (Taking the sonogram wand and placing it on her stomach until he got an image of the baby) And here's your little guy!

Elena: (looked at the screen closer) Oh my god! He's gotten so much bigger! His head is shaped like Stefan, look Damon!

Damon: (staring at the ultrasound) He has your nose!

Elena: (reaching for Damon's hand) It's you nephew! Awww he's sucking his thumb again.

Damon: (holding Elena's head) He's human!

Doctor: He's still a boy HUMAN YES! And he's getting pretty big are you having any pain?

Elena: Only when I eat something we don't agree on. (As the doctor removes the wand and cleans her stomach) Is something wrong?

Doctor: Can you prop your legs up in the stirrups please. (Damon closed his eyes)

Elena: (took in a deep breath as the doctor prepared to check the vaginal part) you can tell me if something is wrong.

Doctor: (taking two fingers and sticking them into her vagina as she breathed, her face looked concern) and how often do you get these pains?

Elena: two maybe three times a week. What's wrong?

Damon: (squeezing her hand) Hey, if there's a problem let her know!

Doctor: (Removed his hand taking off his glove, and washing his hand began to talk about his findings) Your having some slight bleeding which in the beginning stages is a bit normal but now that your in your third trimester it's something to worry about, and after your vaginal examine, I think there might be a placenta abruption, not fully but partial.

Damon: So take the damn thing out!

Doctor: As of now for you and the baby, the best thing would be to monitor you closely and strict bed rest. (Gave her list) These should help too, stay away from these things and maybe we can get your blood pressure down. Sometimes these things help.

Elena: Doctor, what can happen to him!

Doctor: I have seen many cases of placenta abruption, some where it's partial and some where it's a full detachment. And when the baby is detached we have to take it out regardless of its development. But your baby is a partial, and with constant blood pressure, and not trauma he should be fine. (Smiles at Elena before exiting the room)

Damon: (smiles at her and follow the doctor out saying) Bathroom! (Sees the doctor filling out forms and instructing the nurses, he goes up) Take it out. I don't care how far along she is take it out.

Doctor: Mr. Salvatore I'm sorry but unless she's in great danger or ask me too I can't and for an Uncle you don't seem proud.

Damon: (upset so he tries compulsion) you will take it out of her

Doctor: (blinks) Mr. Salvatore like I have said before I am not doing anything without Mrs. Gilbert's permission.

Damon was shocked to realize that his compulsion did not work and thought that somebody was slipping the doctor vervain. Elena finished up all her testing and was allowed to go home, she was pushed out in a wheelchair where Damon lifted her in the car and drove home. Once at home he carried Elena in to the front room and placed her on the couch. Damon snatched the list from Elena and looked at it saying "wow they don't want you to have anything good to eat." He smiled and covered her with a blanket and she called him out:

Elena: Damon! I know you tried to compel the doctor to do an operation! That's why I've been slipping him vervain every month. (Looking at Damon)

Damon: (turning to her) you what?

Elena: I'm gonna do everything I can to save this baby Damon! He will be okay!

Damon: (sits down on the couch) Elena, look at you! To save something, someone you don't even know your gonna confine yourself to this! You don't even want him.

Elena: Damon, I do want him! But I want him to live a safe life. With parents that can keep him safe and never have to look over their shoulders. (She reaches under his couch) And that's why I have chosen this family. (Opening the book and showing Damon the family). They live in New York, their normal Damon and look; he will never know he's adopted. Look at her eyes!

Damon: Stefan's eyes! (Touching the book) but what about his nose, you saw today Elena! (Touching her cheek) He has your nose, and neither of them have that! Elena if you wanna keep him do it and I will help you!

Elena: (looking in his eyes) help me do what? Because you haven't exactly been….

Damon: (still holding her face) I will help you! I will promise right her and now to be super uncle.

Elena: (laughing) Super uncle, and what does that Intel teaching him. Girls, liquor and anything dangerous.

Damon: Yea! All that great uncle duties! While Jeremy and Alaric change diapers. (Laughing)

Elena was still unsure if she was going to keep her baby but Damon definitely seemed like he was trying but she also knew Damon always has his own agenda and he does not respect others decisions. As Jeremy and Alaric came home, Elena told them about her visit and they all agreed that Elena had become the most important thing in their presence. For the next few days Elena been waited on hand and foot and her feet never touched the ground, but Damon had received a text from Coral and he knew he had to leave, he told Jeremy and Alaric he had business to tend to and told them to watch over Elena with their lives. He told Elena he was going home to get some things so that she would not worry but his real destination was New York City to go back to see Coral.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

This time there was no meet up with Katherine because after her last encounter with Klaus, she dared not to be involved. He did though try to catch up with his brother but he could not find him so he went back to he bar looking for Stefan. Although he didn't find him but he did by chance find that the bar had been shut down and he this seemed a bit strange to him.

Stefan however was stalling Klaus about going back to mystic falls and had convinced him to let him go and talk Coral before she struck her vengeance for Klaus not coming through on his word. Heading over to her apartment he got off and approached the door. Before he could reach the door knob it flew open and he was brought to his knees by the famous witch trick of producing an aneurism over and over. Stefan dropping to the floor holding his head yelling "ahhh! I'm not here for Klaus." Coral walked closer to Stefan and grabbed his face saying "I know you're here for her, just like the other one." Before Stefan had a chance to reply Coral's spell placed him unconscious. Dragging him to her front room she placed him on her coffee table and hurried to light candles all around him. She closed her eyes and repeated something low until a big book flew to her and she caught it with both hands. As she opened the book she saw Stefan trying to awaken so she lifted one hand saying: "mi maso kalatori morbedenda" and the candles lit and a he same time it paralyzed Stefan. He was fighting harder to get up and she began to talk:

Coral: The more you fight the more strength you will lose.

Stefan: (breathing hard) I didn't come here for Klaus or Rebekkah

Coral: (placing the book down) and like I said, I know you came here for her

Stefan: Who is her?

Coral: Do you really wanna play this game! Okay, I guess so! Her doppelganger. I mean she is the reason Klaus can't make hybrids right. She's supposed to be dead.

Stefan: You can't tell anyone

Coral: Oh don't worry right now she is more valuable to everyone if no one knows she's alive.

Stefan: (struggling but still paralyzed) all I want is your help hiding her.

Coral: (finding the spell, and bringing the hour glass) Shhh! don't worry she will be safe for now!

And with that she lifted her hands and Stefan fell into a trance.

Damon had been to places in New York he could possibly think his brother would be but had no luck finding him. He decided to give up when he saw his meeting with Coral was drawing near. As he arrived at the apartment complex he sensed he was being stalked by someone, and had a good feeling it was Katherine. As he rounded the corner Damon quiet took his vampire speed and rushed at his stalker. Unfortunately he was thrown to the wall by a much strong older vampire Rebekkah. Damon was in pain but recovered quickly and was up on his feet. He fixed his jacket and she stood dusting her pants off. Damon replied "damn your strong little thang." She arched her eyebrows at him and said "what no respect for an original." He laughed:

Damon: So where's your brother?, I gotta feeling to find mine he's probably somewhere with yours.

Rebekkah: I have no need for NiKlaus! But your brother? Now …

Damon: (grabbing her hand) you and your original psycho family can just go to hell.

Rebekkah: (wraps her hand around his neck, choking him) my family is of honor and dignity! And you will show respect (letting him go and throwing him to the wall again)

Damon: (coughing) easy baby original! May be we can help each other

Rebekkah: (crossing her arms) how is that?

Damon: (getting up) I want my brother and you want my brother! So, you help me find him?

Rebekkah: What's in it for me?

Damon: (walking toward her) I will help you destroy your brother

Rebekkah: (looking in his eyes) I don't wanna hurt him I just wanna lock him away so that he can't hurt me!

Damon: (looking at Rebekkah weird) why are you so afraid of Coral?

Rebekkah: (looking shocked) that's not your concerned. I will try to get as much from brother as possible and you meet the witch and keep her off my back.

Damon: Deal Blondie but if you

Rebekkah: no if you! I will rip tongue out. (And she disappeared before Damon could answer)

Damon continued upward in the elevator to Coral's apartment after seeing Rebekkah he knew he had to get the information from Coral to save Elena, as much as Rebekkah seem afraid of Coral she loved her brother more and it was a matter of time before she turned on him telling Klaus where he was. He got to the door and rang the bell, not hearing anything he took his hand and banged on it. As he still didn't get an answer his vampire hearing took affect and he listened closer to the door and heard some chanting. Without thinking he kicked in the door, and startled Coral from her position on the floor. Damon saw Stefan unconscious on her table and went in to a rant:

Damon: What in the hell? This was not the deal (walking in toward Stefan)

Coral: Damon stays back!

Damon: (not listening, and rushed faster toward Stefan) Yea and let you kill him! (He tried to enter the circle of candles and the candle fire grew higher and he dropped to ground)

Coral: I'm not killing him (exiting the candle circle)

Damon: (trying to get up) I thought you said you found a way, how is this way to save her by killing Stefan.

Coral: for the last time I am not killing him.

Damon: Then what the hell is going on.

Coral: You wanted help to save her but I have to save him.

Damon: Who? Stefan? Is he hurt?

Coral: No! The baby! (Looking at the hour glass) The baby it's a balance of nature. We witches have been the key to the supernatural but creating vampires has always been our biggest shame.

Damon: Boo Hoo! Cry me a river!

Coral: We believe in everything there is balance, and Klaus becoming hybrid is not balance. The witches allowed this baby to be conceived, because only from the doppelganger and even in death the purest vampire can a weapon of nature be created.

Damon: Weapon? But he's human.

Coral: Yes, he is of human as any normal child but his blood is the key to ending all vampires even the originals and hybrids.

Damon: This baby is doomsday for us all!

Coral: He is the balance, originals were never meant to live this long. So now all vampires are able to live an eternity but (walking over to Stefan touching the hour glass) their son, will set this world free.

Damon: So what about Elena! How do we save her?

Coral: (taking a step inside the circle and looking at Damon with a straight serious face) Nature has ways Damon. If this baby is to live, Elena can not. Damon she has to die.

Damon: (rushing toward her) Noooo! You said you found a way! (Unable to get to her because of the protective barrier of the circle of candles)

Coral: I found a way to save him! To protect him throughout life I must tie the bond between the eternal fathers with the child.

Damon: what does that even mean

Coral: After this child is born every vampire will come to destroy him. But connecting them together will save his life forever.

Damon: Stefan!

Coral: (looking at the hour glass) it's almost complete.

Damon: What about Elena, and the baby are they hurting now, are they in pain?

Coral: The baby and Elena feel no harm they have fallen into a sleep just as Stefan! (Looking at the hour glass as the last grain of sand falls) It's done! (And the candles go out and Stefan is starting to awaken.)

Coral walks away tired as she feels drained, she looks back at Damon saying "As much as you love them, Damon this was their destiny. He is the vampire of purity and she is the doppelganger and nothing will change that, he deserves to know." Damon rises up awakening Stefan moving him out the door saying "says the witch who just committed a binding spell against his will" as he exited. Coral was rather weakened from the spell because between contacting the dead witch spirits from the other sides and using her powers to keep Stefan unconscious, stopping Damon, and putting Elena and the baby unconscious so that they wouldn't think anything was wrong, and connecting Stefan and the baby to each other it had taken a lot of her power.

Damon carrying Stefan down to his car successfully was able to get him out of there before Klaus came looking for him. As they started down the road Stefan kept going in an out of consciousness, when he finally came to they were about out of New York:

Stefan: (sitting up) where am I? what happened?

Damon: Morning sleeping beauty!

Stefan: Damon! What did you do, what happened? Where's Klaus?

Damon: (driving) how the hell do I know?

Stefan: Damon! Do you not realize that if I don't go back he's gonna come to Mystic Falls and then he's gonna find out Elena's alive and we're…. (not hearing Damon as he said anything)

Damon: Stefan, it's Elena! (Stefan shut up once he heard that name)

Stefan: What about Elena is she okay!

Damon: (pulling over) You need to prepare yourself for everything I'm about to tell you

Stefan: What's wrong with Elena

Damon: Elena's Pregnant!


	15. Chapter 15

Stefan sat up and looked toward Damon in awe. Damon continued to drive as if nothing had changed and Stefan without words just pointed toward the outside of the car in the field as Damon crossed another border to get back to Virginia. Damon looked toward Stefan and saw only pointing and said "I'm driving as fast as I can." Stefan finally speaks and says "pullover", Damon looked over and said "what we can't, we don't have time for you to.." Stefan face turned angry and hr screamed "PULLOVER!" Damon immediately pulled the car off to the side and stopped as Stefan jumped out and fell to the ground he began to puke and up came massive amounts of blood. Holding his stomach he looked back at Damon and said "somethings wrong, somethings happening!" As Damon walked around the car and looked at Stefan repeating "no, no, noo!" Stefan holding his stomach:

Stefan: whats happening Damon? How is this possible, Why is Elena pregnant?

Damon: I'm not sure all I know is that she's pregnant and wants you!

Stefan: (puking more blood) what did Coral do?

Damon: She linked you!

Stefan: Linked who? Me and Elena

Damon: (looks away!) You and the baby! your linked to your son.

Stefan: (Wiping his mouth and standing to his feet) And Elena?

Damon: (looks away) She needs you?

Stefan: Damon! What about Elena?

Damon: It's complicated

Back in

Elena had awoken from a long nap and she felt strange and different. Sitting up she placed both hands on her stomach and tried to feel the baby kick. She felt nothing and decided that even if she was on bed rest she needed to stand and make sure she was okay. Standing to her feet feeling all of her body weight shift she still felt nothing but then she felt a sudden sharp pain into her back that travelled up to her spine. Elena screamed out in pain and she fell down to ground. Jeremy had just arrived home after receiving a text message from Damon saying - check on Elena Now! Walking into the house he called out "Elena I'm home", Elena! as he looked in the living room and then headed upstairs to check. Coming up the stair he spoke "hey I know your tired you shouldn't have gotten off the couch." Entering her room he saw her on the floor holding her stomach and back rolling from side to side. Jeremy dropped to ground

Jeremy: Elena!

Elena: Jeremy somethings wrong!

Jeremy: Okay! I'm gonna get you to a hospital! Just hang on

Jeremy whipped out his phone and dialed 911 saying "I need an ambulance for my sister she's 8 months pregnant and in extreme pain."

Meanwhile Damon and Stefan were finally back on the road and driving. Stefan had stopped puking up blood. He rubbed his head constantly and tried to figure out how this is all possible. As kept replaying everything he had done in the last five months he tried to get more of an understanding from Damon.

Stefan: (wipes his mouth) Elena is eight month pregnant with my kid.

Damon: (driving keeping his eyes on the road) with your son.

Stefan: she's gonna die if we don't get the kid out of her. But if Coral linked us then she's safe, their both safe.

Damon: No! Bonnie only saw the kids future and you two weren't in it. But Coral took matters in her own hands making sure that your son lives as long as you do.

Stefan: Damon how is that possible, how is any of this possible? We need to get to Elena! All I care about is Elena

Damon: (mumbles) You and me both.

Damon's phone begins to ring and he picks it up saying "I've got him little Gilbert and we're on our way back." Damon began shocked and his whole facial expression changed he shouted at the phone "We're on the way! Call Bonnie." He slammed down the phone and looked at Stefan saying "We gotta hurry."


	16. Chapter 16

At the hospital Elena had been admitted and Jeremy was standing watch over her. He had made calls to everyone and awaited people to show up. Elena rested in bed and slipped in and out of sleep. Alaric was the first to show up and he was very concerned about why she was there.

Alaric: What happened?

Elena: I think somethings wrong with the baby! I can't feel him.

Alaric: What did the doctors say?

Elena: They're running test

Alaric got up and yelled into the hallway "can we get some help in here, tell us something."

Jeremy walked in with the doctor and he walked over by head and took her hand as the doctor began to talk.

Doctor: Elena Gilbert, (looking at Alaric) you are?

Alaric: I'm their guardian!

Doctor: I'm glad you have a support system here.

Elena: Doctor is my baby okay. I can't feel him.

Doctor: We ran some test and looks like the placenta detached. You were bed drest due to a slight tear but it has completely detached which is leading to baby getting less oxygen. As we speak your baby is being deprived of oxygen and the damage rate will increase. We want to perform a C-section to take the baby out.

Elena: (holding Jeremy's hand) please save my baby!

As soon as the doctor was gone Jeremy moved in front of Elena and said "Elena you can't have this baby you will die, your alive because the baby is dying." Elena sat up a little and looked Jeremy in the eyes "he's my baby and your nephew Jeremy you felt him kick, you've seen him move, he's the innocent one in all of this why should his life not matter? I'm his mother and without his father here he needs all the people he can fighting for him so please support my decision." She rubbed her stomach and laid back in the bed.

Alaric: (stood with his arms folded) Elena I know you want the best for him but without you as his mother is this really worth it.

Elena: I love him! I know I was thinking of adoption but if I make it through this I promise to be the best mother to him I can be and protect from any evil.

Just as she finished talking the nurses came into the room and began prepping her to wheeled off to surgery.

Damon and Elena drove faster to the hospital once they entered Mystic Falls, Stefan was going out of his mind with worry forgetting that Damon had just told him he was having a son that moment had not set into his brain yet. Arriving at the hospital they quickly parked the car and ran up to the maternity floor only to find out that Elena was already in surgery. Damon immediately kicked a trashcan to the wall and yelled "Dammit" with Stefan looking very sad he turned and asked "where's Jeremy?" they all looked hopeful and Bonnie walked toward Stefan

Bonnie: She wanted Jeremy in with her? She wants your son to have someone who's gonna love him no matter what happens! (looking toward Damon)

Stefan: I have to see her I need to tell her I'm here.

Caroline: She knows you love her Stefan. (hugging him)

Damon: Who's bright idea was it to bring her to the hospital anyways you should have let the damn thing die.

Alaric: Damon! She loves that baby more than anything so we're here to support him.

Stefan: Whats wrong with the baby?

Just then Jeremy came out holding a baby in his arms and spoke up

Jeremy: (he was in tears) he's fine but my, my... Elena...

Stefan walks toward him and asks "what happened to Elena?"

Caroline quickly rushes forward and takes the baby before Jeremy collapses and Stefan catches him while yelling "Jeremy, Jeremy what happened?"


	17. Chapter 17

Jeremy finally comes to and sits up as they all crowd around him. He awakens in a panic yelling "Elena!" they all look to him for clarification and he starts to explain.

Jeremy: (looking toward his new nephew) He's perfect, it was touch and go for him but the doctors got him out in time and he cried and Elena saw him and then... (he looked away) she was gone her heart rate just dropped. They passed me the baby and pushed me out!

Damon: (Standing up moving his hands through his hair) Well they're gonna give me answers.

Stefan: (with lighting speed moves to stop Damon) Don't Damon! Don't you think I want answers, but if they're still in there it's for a reason their working to save her life.

Damon: (pushes him off) get your hands off me. How would you know? You weren't here everyday with her while that thing grew inside her and ruined her life. Did you know? She was gonna give to the adoptive parents. Yeah just give him away! No you didn't so don't you dare dear brother tell me to be patient. If she's dying I only have one more chance!

Stefan's face turned slightly and looked at Damon as he let him go. Stefan knew at that moment that Damon was in love with her and he wants to be angry he wanted to get mad but it was hard to when he hadn't been there. Suddenly a nurse came over and asked to take the baby upstairs to the nursery. Stefan still staring his brother down not moving an inch off of him stated out loud "Jeremy and Caroline can you go with the baby upstairs." Jeremy hesitated but with Caroline pulling him he quickly went off with her. Just standing in the middle of the waiting room face to face Damon and Stefan stared each other down. Alaric stood to try to back Damon off and Bonnie stayed to use whatever magic she need to break hem apart.

Damon: (spoke first) So you wanna do this here and now! It's fine with me.

Alaric: Damon don't!

Damon: shut up Ric!

Stefan: (with a stone cold face) You obviously have feelings my girlfriend.

Damon: your girlfriend! last time I checked you were gone for five months! But since you wanna know. I don't just have feelings for her, I wish you had stayed gone and I would have let you too if it weren't foe this whole business about her dying.

Stefan: You knew every time you saw me, and you never said anything! It was my family Damon you kept them from me.

Stefan is filled with so much anger that he just lunges at Damon and Bonnie brings them both down using her powers. As their both squirming on the floor she states " this is not about you or him or who loves her more right now, this is about Elena and her pulling through. Stefan you have a son, he's healthy and beautiful and most of all he's okay!"

Stefan gets up from the floor and looks toward his brother "another time". As he sits in the chair and says "what do we know about this"

Damon: (gets up fixing himself) that Elena could die from having a vampires child. Coral linked you and baby together so he's gonna live a long life.

A doctor came on the waiting room he looked exhausted!

Doctor: family of Elena Gilbert!

With everyone jumping up saying "yes"!

Doctor: she made it through. Her heart rate dropped and so did her bp. It was very unusual because it all happened once we took the baby out. We couldn't stop her bleeding for she was bleeding from an unknown source. We were able to damage control which is we put a temporary fix which will try to keep her stable through the night and if she makes it through we can put a permanent fix on.

Stefan: Can I see her!

Doctor: We only allow immediate family! how are you related to her?

Stefan: I'm the baby's father!

Doctor: oh! Well I'm sure that will be fine. She's going to the ICU now which in about 15 minutes you can come see her. Your son pulled through wonderful and you must know she only cared about his health so make sure you take good care of him!

Stefan: thank you! I plan too.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

In the NICU Jeremy stared at his nephew as they hooked him to monitors. He had tears in his eyes and all he could think of was his sister, in his mind everything ran through his mind that Elena was dead. He only had one care now and that was about his nephew and how to keep him safe. He placed his hand o glass and said out loud "I promise, I promise to keep you safe." Caroline stood by watching him and could sense that Jeremy was upset and she reached to comfort him and he quickly pulled away.

Caroline: Jeremy we're here for you and we want to help.

Jeremy: I won't let him get hurt! He's all she cared about and I will protect him from all of this vampire, werewolf, witch evil. Elena had it right to want him far away from this.

Caroline: Elena wanted him to be with people who love him, his family! You, Stefan, Damon and all of us. You can't just take him away!

Jeremy: No! Elena picked out parents for him she already gave home the perfect life I'm honoring her wishes and there's nothing I won't do to make sure it happens.

Just then Stefan came up and interrupted them.

Stefan: Your not giving my son away! (standing in the room with his hands in his pockets, he looked Jeremy in the face)

Jeremy: (turning to Stefan showing his anger) This all your fault. You did this, and when things bad for her you were nowhere to be found. My sister risked her life for that baby boy, whom you've never felt kick or talked to or hell even held. He's my responsibility.

Stefan: (moving closer to the window) He is my son and yes I wasn't here bit I won't let him go.

Jeremy: And who's gonna stop me! Because legally I'm all he has left.

Just then Damon came to the door and announced "Elena's okay! Jeremy turned to him and then looked back at Stefan and before Stefan could explain in detail he ran with Damon find out where she was, leaving Stefan standing in the NICU with Caroline.

Stefan: (stared off in the NICU at his son and smiled a little) five months and I never knew you existed.

Caroline: Stefan is Elena really okay!

Stefan: for now she is stable but if she doesn't make it through the night they fear there is nothing they can do for her.

Caroline: have you been to see her? Does she know the baby is alive?

Stefan: Not yet I wanted to see him first,so I can tell her about him so she has a reason to fight. Because I might not be enough for her anymore. I was gone so long and they're all right she may not still love me but she loves him and that's enough reason for her to fight.

Caroline is feeling bad for Stefan and she wants to comfort him as he stares at his son. Meanwhile Jeremy is waiting in the room with Elena he is holding her hand and watching all the monitors. He hasn't spoken yet but he continues to watch Damon appears the door and Jeremy looks to him.

Jeremy: How did you get in here.

Damon: I compelled some doctors and nurses

Jeremy: well I think you should go

Damon: I'm not going anywhere

Jeremy: This is all your fault

Damon: I'm not the one who knocked her up and forced her ro have this baby.

Jeremy: doesn't mean you have the right to make any decisions for her now. (looking at Elena) You have to wake up please.

Just then Stefan appears behind Damon and walks in the room.

Stefan: She's stable Jeremy that's a good sign. (takes a seat and caresses her head) Jeremy I love your sister and I promise if I can help it no harm will come to her or my son ever again. But you can't give him away. Elena wanted him and me to be a family.

Jeremy: She wanted him to have parent that love him who can keep him safe.

Stefan: he will be I promise. As long as I'm alive he will be. We're linked together.

Jeremy: what are you talking about?

Damon: some which casted a spell

Jeremy: No! Bonnie can undo whatever that is, he's innocent he needs no ties to you or any of this. (picks up his phone) I'm calling the adoption people so they can come and pick him up. No one will ever find him.

Stefan: and what are you going to tell Elena when she wake up.

Jeremy: don't you get it! ( standing up) she's not waking up. She's gonna die, my sister is dying and there is nothing anyone can do.

Damon: oh yes there is (he rushes forward and open her blood bag, he's just about to put to bite into his arm when Stefan stops him)

Stefan: Damon Stop! this isn't what she wanted. You never saw the look in her eyes when she said she never wanted to be a vampire.

Damon: We're not gonna kill her we're just gonna heal her. Give her a chance to make her own decisions. And if she does die well then she can come back.

Jeremy: what are the chances she comes back as a...

Stefan: No! I can't take that chance not with Elena.

Damon: but u 'd rather she die.

Jeremy: with the doctors medication and if we watch her. She could be okay right!

Damon: Sure! she'll wake up good as new.

Stefan: I don't agree. I'm not okay with this.

Jeremy: Well it's good thing you're not making decisions for her (he turns to Damon) Do it!

.

Stefan: Damon, if you love her like you say. You won't do this. PLEASE

Damon: (looks at Stefan) I'm doing this because I do love her. It was hell to watch her carry that life sucking baby around knowing she would die, and the fact that it was your baby it was the worst. But if I save her life that will be enough. (he bites his arm and lets his blood drip into her blood bag)

Stefan looks shocked and he shakes his head knowing that all will change for him.


End file.
